Vampire Dame
by TheTrueBlackRose
Summary: This story takes place three years after the last event. Cross Academy has gone through quite a change since then.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

It's a dark foggy night, the fog is very thick. A young eight year old girl with hazel eyes and brunette hair, tied into a high ponytail, is walking through the fog. She can't see very much through the fog. She then bumps into someone else and falls backwards to the ground. She sits up, looking up at the silhouetted person. This person's eyes are glowing unnaturally red, glaring down at her. She gasps. "You don't have much, but you're blood will have to do." The person brings out it's claws and bares it's monstrous fangs, preparing to pounce on her. She closes her eyes, frightened. Blood suddenly splatters and lands on her, only nothing attacks her. She looks up and someone else is standing in front of her, protecting her from this creature. The creature has a hand thrust through it's chest and it collapses to the ground, dead. She watches it as it collapses and then looks up at the one who saved her. It's another girl, possibly only a year older than her. She lifts up her hand, licking at the blood that's on it. "Poor soul. He lost his sanity and tried to consume the blood of a mortal. Such a pitiful soul." She has black, wavy hair long to her knees and two different colored eyes. Her right eye is garnet red, while the left eye is sapphire blue. "It's alright little one. There's nothing to fear any longer." "Who are you?" "My name is Adriana." She runs over to Adriana and hugs her. "It's alright, nothing will harm you any longer, child." She cries into Adriana's chest, still slightly scared of what just happened.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: _

Ten years later, at Cross Academy. The Day Class students are gathered around the gate. Only, there seems to be quite more boy students than girl students. Four girls, dressed in the black Day Class uniforms, are keeping patrol, two on each side. Two fair-skinned girls, one with short, rather curly dark brunette hair, that comes down to her chin and light brown eyes, while the other one has sky blue eyes and blonde hair, long to her mid-back, patrol from the right side. Their names are Annalise Jun and Jessica Azumi. Annalise is the one with short, chin-length, rather curly, dark brunette hair and light brown eyes. Annalise's height appears to be 5'3". Jessica is the one with sky blue eyes and long, mid-back-length, straight, blonde hair. Jessica's height appears to be 5'2". The other two are patrolling from the left side, one of them is dark-skinned, with dark brown eyes and neck-length, dark hair, that is cut with a straight fringe and bangs. Her name is Nadia Harumi and her height appears to be 5'6". The one patrolling with Nadia is recognizable. She's fair-skinned, with hazel eyes and wavy, brunette hair, long to her lower back, that's tied into a high-ponytail. Her name is Haily Yagari, this is the young eight-year-old girl from ten years ago, only she's now eighteen and her height appears to be 5'5". Nadia, Jessica and Annalise are the same age as Haily, eighteen. "You all need to stay back and return to your dorms. The Night Class students haven't finished yet." Haily says. "You can't keep us away from such magnificent beauties." "Ashlyn, please come out!" "All of you, get back at once." Says Nadia. Haily sighs. "It's like this everyday." Jessica says. "Actually, it's not so bad today. It could be worse." Says Annalise. "Anyway Haily, where are your partners?" Nadia asks. "You mean Alexandria and Zero? I don't know, they must've slept in or something." Says Haily. "We were up late patrolling too. Yet, they have the nerve to try and ditch their duties." Nadia says. "Your partners are strange, Haily. You're the only normal one amongst your group." Says Annalise. "Although, Alexandria and Zero do pitch in more with the night patrols than they do with the day patrols." Jessica says. "Whatever, they should still be pulling their weight just like the rest of us." Says Nadia. "I'm sorry about my partners. They're just night-owls, I think." Haily says.

The doors to the gate then start to open, slowly. "Huh? Oh no, we're too late." Says Jessica. "Hurry girls, stand your ground." Nadia says. She, Jessica and Annalise are able to keep the students in check. Haily on the other hand, keeps straining against the students. "Everyone, stay back." Says Haily. She nearly gets thrown back by the crowd, only someone keeps her from doing so. "Huh?" Haily asks. She looks back over her shoulder to see who caught her. She's well recognized too. She has a pale complexion, with her heterochromia eyes and knee-length, wavy, black hair. Adriana Amaya, this is the young nine-year-old girl who saved Haily ten years ago, only she's now nineteen and her height appears to be 5'11". Adriana's wearing the white Night Class uniform. "Adriana..." Says Haily. "Hello, Haily." Adriana says. Haily gets herself out of her hold and turns to face her, bowing to her, respectfully. "I apologize for bumping into you. I should've been paying attention." Says Haily. "No need to apologize. No harm was done, child." Adriana says. She pats Haily's head, lightly.

Someone else then places a hand on Adriana's wrist, stepping between her and Haily. She has a pale complexion, with violet purple eyes and thigh-length, straight, snowy-white hair. She's wearing the black Day Class uniform and her height appears to be 5'7". She's the same age as Adriana, nineteen. "Alexandria!" Says Haily. "Hello, Alexandria." Adriana says. She takes her hand out of Alexandria's hold.

Another student, dressed in the white Night Class uniform, walks up, standing beside Adriana. She has a pale complexion, with dark blue eyes and waist-length, wavy, dark blonde hair. She's eighteen and her height appears to be 5'8". "Alexandria Yuka! How dare you place your hands on Lady Adriana!" Adriana waves her down. "It's alright, Ashlyn. No harm was done." Says Adriana. "Leave to your dorms, Night Class." Alexandria says. "Of course. You seem well, Alexandria." Says Adriana. She, Ashlyn and the rest of the Night Class head off to their dorm.

"Alexandria! You shouldn't be so cruel to Adriana. She hasn't done anything to you." Haily says. "You only think that way because she saved your life once." Says Alexandria. "So, you finally show up." Nadia says. "Where's Zero?" Asks Jessica. "Zero had a rough night. He's trying to recollect himself before class." Alexandria says. "You share the same dorm room with Zero. Don't you two feel awkward sharing a dorm room with each other?" Asks Annalise. "Not anymore. We're just roommates, that's all." Alexandria says. "Are you sure it's just that, Alexandria?" Asks Jessica. "You two have been getting a bit closer lately." Haily says. "It's nothing like that. We understand each other, that's all." Says Alexandria.

Later on, in the evening. Alexandria returns to her dorm room and a tall young man, with silky, silver hair and snowy-white skin, is asleep in his bed. It's Zero Kiryu, only he's twenty-one now and his height still seems to be 5'11". _"__He must've had another attack. He wasn't in class." _Alexandria thinks to herself. She walks over to Zero's bedside and sits down on the side of his bed. _"Zero, I understand what your going through." _Alexandria thinks to herself. She places a hand on Zero's and leans down to kiss him on the forehead. Zero then opens his lavender eyes, looking up at Alexandria. "Hey Alexandria." Zero says. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Asks Alexandria. "No." Zero says. He brings Alexandria's hand up to his lips and kisses her hand. Alexandria smiles and Zero touches her cheek. Alexandria places her hand on top of Zero's and closes her eyes. "Your truly beautiful, Alexandria." Says Zero. He sits up and kisses Alexandria's cheek, lightly.

Meanwhile, Headmaster Cross is meeting with Adriana in his office. "Adriana Amaya, the last of the Amaya family. I'm thrilled that you decided to take time out of your way to meet with me." Headmaster Cross says. "Headmaster, you know very clearly why I'm here. The Yuka girl, it's obvious to you that she's starting to show signs of vampirism." Says Adriana. "Yes, I've noticed. Only, it seems to me that Zero Kiryu is keeping her vampire side in check. As well as she is doing the same with him. I haven't seen something like this before." Headmaster Cross says. "That's because it's very uncommon, but it does happen. Vampires of the same type can usually coexist and every so often they can find a certain someone with who they relate well with. Usually, it is between male and female of the same type. Doesn't typically matter if it's Level E, Aristocrat or Pureblood." Says Adriana. "What exactly are you getting at, Adriana?" Headmaster Cross asks. "It would seem that Zero has found someone to replace Yuki. Zero tends to make Alexandria his possible mate. Level E's are very unpredictable when it comes to this time." Says Adriana. "I see." Headmaster Cross says. "You should also know. I'm expecting a few guests sometime soon and one of them just so happens to be Kaname Kuran." Says Adriana. "Kaname Kuran is coming here to the Academy?" Headmaster Cross asks. "Yes, Kaname and I have business to take care of." Says Adriana.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

The next day in class. Haily has fallen asleep at her desk. "Ms. Yagari! Wake up at this moment!" Haily wakes up, slowly, and looks up at the teacher. "Honestly! Sleeping in class again! Between you and the rest of the Disciplinary Committee, staying up all night and sleeping in my class. Perhaps it's proven to be too much for even six people." Haily sits up. "Not at all. The Disciplinary Committee can handle it." Haily says. The teacher points to Nadia, who is sleeping next to her at their desk. Haily sighs and looks down at Nadia. "Ms. Harumi! Wake up!" Nadia wakes up and looks up at the teacher, slowly. The teacher then walks away from Haily and Nadia's desk. Nadia then sits up and looks over at Haily. "Did I fall asleep again?" Asks Nadia. "Uh-huh. You weren't the only one." Haily says. "You fell asleep too?" Asks Nadia. Haily nods. Nadia then looks down at the desk a row down from hers and Haily's. "Well, it appears we weren't the only ones." Nadia says. Haily looks to where she's looking to see what she's talking about. Jessica and Annalise are asleep at the desk a row down from Nadia and Haily. The teacher is standing at their desk. "Ms. Jun and Ms. Azumi! Both of you wake up!" Annalise wakes up, sleepily, while Jessica sits up, with a fright. The teacher then walks away. Jessica and Annalise turn to look over their shoulders at Haily and Nadia. "Did I fall asleep again?" Asks Jessica. "Yes, you did." Nadia says. "So did you, Annalise." Says Haily. "Great, not again." Annalise says. She then looks up to the desk that's a row up from Nadia and Haily. "It would seem we weren't the only ones." Says Annalise. She points. Jessica, Haily and Nadia turn to look over their shoulders. Alexandria and Zero have fallen asleep at their desk too. The teacher is standing at their desk now. "Mr. Kiryu and Ms. Yuka! Wake up right now!" Alexandria wakes up and sits up, exhausted. Zero wakes up shortly afterward and sits up, putting a fist to his cheek. "All six of you sleeping in my class is inexcusable. Ms. Azumi, Ms. Harumi, Ms. Jun, Mr. Kiryu, Ms. Yagari and Ms. Yuka. All six of you will stay after class." The teacher then walks off.

A while later, after class. The class has dispersed, aside from Jessica, Nadia, Annalise and Haily. "Staying late again." Jessica says, whining. "Stop whining, Jessica." Says Nadia. "It is quite irritating." Annalise says. "Can someone study with me? Studying with Zero and Alexandria isn't very fun." Says Haily. "Um, you do realize your the only one of your group who stayed." Annalise says. "What!" Says Haily. She stands up, knocking her chair over. "Yeah, Alexandria and Zero both left already." Jessica says. Haily looks up to the empty desk a row up from herself and Nadia. "They ditched again, I see." Says Nadia. "I'm going to find them and give an earful!" Haily says, steamed.

A while later. Alexandria and Zero are asleep in the barn. Zero's asleep on Alexandria's lap. The horse neighs. Zero wakes up, looking down at Alexandria, who's still asleep. Zero leans down closer to Alexandria, his face just a few inches away from hers.

"So, this is where you two went!" Zero looks up to see Haily, standing in the doorway. Alexandria wakes up, looking over at Haily. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?" Asks Haily. Zero then stands up, walks past her and heads off.

Alexandria then sits up and sighs. "You know, if you two wanted to be alone..." Haily says. Alexandria then stands up. "It was nothing like that, Haily." Says Alexandria. She then walks past Haily and walks away.

Haily sighs. _"__I guess, there are something's I'm not meant to understand. Zero and Alexandria seem so different from me. Yet, I've been partnered up with them." _Haily thinks to herself.

Meanwhile. Alexandria is walking to herself in the forest. Alexandria then starts clutching at her chest and is breathing very heavily. Alexandria comes close to collapsing, only someone catches her before she can get very far. Alexandria looks up to who caught her, weakly.

It was Zero who caught Alexandria. "Zero..." Alexandria says, breathlessly. Zero then sets her down and holds her close to himself. "Alexandria, hold on." Says Zero, worriedly. He takes out a container and hands it over to Alexandria. "Can you take these?" Zero asks, concerned. "I've tried taking them... so many times..." Says Alexandria, weakly. Zero holds her closer to himself. "Try and stay strong. I've gone through this before, I can teach you. Only if your will is strong enough to fight this." Zero says.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

Evening. The Night Class is in session. Ashlyn is sitting at a desk, scribbling something. "That Alexandria Yuka! Who does she think she is?!" Ashlyn asks, angrily.

Another Night Class student walks up to her and takes her notebook. His skin, though fairly pale, is a little bit darker than most of his classmates. He has amber eyes and short, spiky, milk chocolate colored hair. He's the same age as Ashlyn, eighteen, and his height appears to be 6'7". His name is Rokuro Satoru and he's Ashlyn's older half-brother. "What's this?" Asks Rokuro. Ashlyn reaches for the notebook, but he holds it out of reach. "Give it back, Rokuro!" Ashlyn says.

Another Night Class student walks over to them and sits on the desk a row up from her. She seemingly lacks the classically pale vampire complexion and her skin tone is tanner than most of the night students. She has short, burnt sienna hair, with wavy locks on the left side of her face, that's dyed with a gradient that starts in burnt sienna and transitions to blonde, and fuchsia eyes. She's the same age as Rokuro and Ashlyn, eighteen, and her height appears to be 5'9". Her name is Kimiko Hitomi. She's Rokuro's younger half-sister and Ashlyn's older half-sister. Rokuro, Kimiko and Ashlyn are triplets, not looking related to one another at all and all three having different last names. "That's my private journal!" Says Ashlyn. "If it's private, you should've left it back in your dorm room." Kimiko says. "She's right." Says Rokuro. Ashlyn clenches her fists and teeth. Rokuro looks over at Adriana, who's sitting some distance away from the three half-siblings. Adriana's sitting to herself in a type of recliner-looking chair. "That Yagari girl. You seem to be quite fond of her, Lady Adriana." Rokuro says. Ashlyn and Kimiko look up at Adriana too. "Nothing like that. She's an innocent girl who knows far more than she needs to." Says Adriana. Rokuro lowers his head and slams the notebook on Ashlyn's hand. "Owee! Rokuro!" Ashlyn says.

Another Night Class student is sitting quite a few rows from the three half-siblings. She has a pale complexion, with wavy, maroon hair, that reaches just past her chest, and rose pink eyes. She's seventeen and her height appears to be 5'4". Her name is Shika Seiichi. "She seems so tasty though." Says Shika. Adriana stops flipping through her book. Rokuro, Ashlyn and Kimiko are taken aback.

Another Night Class student walks up and stands at Adriana's shoulder. Her skin is rather fair, but is still a bit more tan compared to the others. She has neon green eyes and short, shoulder-length, wavy, coffee colored hair. She is the same age as Adriana, nineteen, and her height appears to be 5'10". Her name is Amberlynn Takara. "Shika..." Amberlynn says. "Hm?" Asks Shika.

Another Night Class student is sitting on the desk a row up from her. He has a pale complexion, with copper colored hair and teal eyes. He is the same age as Shika, seventeen, and his height appears to be 6'5". His name is Taro Ryota. "Time to feed." Taro says. He tosses Shika some pokey, she catches them and eats them. Amberlynn turns to Adriana. "The timing is coming close." Says Adriana. Her eyes start glowing unnaturally red. The rest of the Night Class soon follow.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

In Headmaster Cross's office. Alexandria, Zero, Haily, Jessica, Nadia and Annalise are standing before Headmaster Kaien Cross. "You six are the members of the Disciplinary Committee. Zero Kiryu, Alexandria Yuka and Haily Yagari. You three make up one team, lead by Mr. Kiryu. He has more experience with this type of position." Kaien says. Alexandria and Haily acknowledge this. "Nadia Harumi, Annalise Jun and Jessica Azumi. You three make up the other team, lead by Ms. Harumi. She has more discipline to handle any type of situation." Says Kaien. Annalise and Jessica acknowledge this. "Now, this goes without saying. But, you six know your responsibilities as the Disciplinary Committee. You must keep the identities of the Night Class a secret, all six of you know what they truly are. If the rest of the Day Class find out, there will be chaos." Kaien says. Nadia, Annalise, Haily and Jessica spring into a salute. "Yes, Headmaster." Says Annalise, Jessica and Haily. "Don't worry. We'll do everything humanly possible, Headmaster." Nadia says. She lowers her salute and turns to the door. "My team and I will go on ahead now, Headmaster." Says Nadia. She walks towards the door and opens it. "Annalise, Jessica." Nadia says. Annalise and Jessica turn towards her. "Let's go. We got some work to do, girls." Says Nadia. She leaves the room.

Jessica and Annalise soon follow after Nadia. Annalise closes the door on the way out.

Haily watches as they go. "I still disagree with all of this." Alexandria says. Zero puts a hand on her shoulder. "I feel the same way, but it doesn't matter. We'll be off now." Says Zero. He and Alexandria head for the door. Zero opens the door, Alexandria leaves the room and he follows after her, closing the door as they leave.

Haily is left alone with Headmaster Cross. "Something troubling you, Haily?" Kaien asks. "It's nothing, Headmaster." Says Haily. She heads for the window and opens it. "I'll be off now. You can count on us, Headmaster." Haily says. She jumps up and out of the window.

Haily lands on the ground and runs off. Haily soon reaches a different part of the school and leans against a wall, catching her breath. _"__I still don't understand why I've been partnered up with Zero and Alexandria. Whenever we're patrolling together, I feel like a third wheel around them." _Haily thinks to herself. She soon hears footsteps coming towards her.

Adriana and Amberlynn soon come into view, walking towards the wall Haily's leaning against. "Oh, hello. Keep up the good work." Says Amberlynn. Haily straightens up and stands opposite of her and Adriana. "Evening, child." Adriana says. Haily is trembling a bit and bows, awkwardly. Haily then runs off, hurriedly.

Adriana and Amberlynn look on, as Haily runs away. Adriana walks on, Amberlynn watches as she goes. "Adriana." Says Amberlynn. Adriana stops, a short distance away from her. "Everyone likes living here. We're following the Headmaster's agreement, due to the orders that were given by you, a Pureblood. But just barely, we're the second group of vampires to go through with this." Amberlynn says. "I'm aware, Amberlynn." Says Adriana. She then walks away.

Haily is still running off. Haily soon comes to a stop near a water fountain and catches her breath. _"__Adriana... she still only sees me as a child. Is that the way she'll always see me as? That scared little girl who she saved on that foggy night ten years ago." _Haily thinks to herself. She lowers her head and sighs. _"Oh well. Back to work."_ Haily thinks to herself. She then runs off.

A while later. Haily soon reaches a part of the school and looks down, noticing something and sighs. "Day Class students are at it again." Haily says. She leaps down from the roof, onto a tree branch and to the ground, landing opposite of the three Day Class students. Two boys and one girl. "I want your class number and names." Says Haily. She then stands up. "You know the rules. It's not safe to be here. Head back to your dorms, right now." Haily says. One of the boys stands up. "What's the problem?" The girl then stands up. "We just wanted to take a few pictures of the Night Class students." The other guy gets up, staggering a bit. "Don't really seem like a problem." He winces a bit. "Are you okay, dude?" Haily steps forward a bit. "Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" Asks Haily. She steps up, standing right in front of them. "Your bleeding!" Haily says. She starts pushing them forward. "You three need to get out of here! Right now!" Says Haily. "What's the big deal?" "Just hurry up and go! Quickly!" Haily says. She then senses something and takes two guns out from their holsters strapped to each of her thighs, that are concealed underneath her skirt. Haily's guns both have engravings on the side of them. The one Haily holds on the left has the name VALKYRIE engraved on the left side of it, while the one she holds on the right has the name SERENITY written on the right side of it. Both 'Serenity' and 'Valkyrie' have the engraving TWIN PISTOLS OF FATE on the sides of it. 'Valkyrie' has it engraved on the right side, while 'Serenity' has it on the left side.

Haily turns around and faces two Night Class students, Kimiko and Ashlyn. Kimiko is clutching onto 'Valkyrie', while Ashlyn has 'Serenity aimed at her. "Looks like you've been trained well." Says Kimiko. She releases her hold on 'Valkyrie' and licks at her palm, lightly. "Oh, it's Kimiko Hitomi and Ashlyn Koi from the Night Class." "Their both so pretty." "I'm telling both of you now! You better not think of harming these three!" Haily says. Ashlyn touches her arm. "Did you get cut?" Asks Ashlyn. "What?" Haily asks. "That sweet smell... there's no denying it..." Says Ashlyn. She moves up Haily's sleeve, revealing a small graze on her forearm. _"Must of got scratched by a branch when I came down." _Haily thinks to herself. "Mind if a have a little taste?" Ashlyn asks. She sinks one of her fangs into Haily's forearm. "Are those fangs?" "She's a vampire..." _"__Oh no." _Haily thinks to herself. She tries to break free of Ashlyn's hold on her arm. "Ashlyn! Stop it!" Says Haily. Kimiko has her back to them and turns towards them. "Ash..." Kimiko says.

A blade of a scythe flashes at Ashlyn, who has released Haily. Alexandria is standing between Haily and Ashlyn, with a scythe held in her hands. Alexandria's scythe has the name 'MAJESTY' engraved at the top of its handle before the blade. The blade of 'Majesty' is aimed at Ashlyn. "Alexandria..." Says Haily. She returns 'Serenity' to it's concealed holster. "You know the rules, feeding on school grounds is strictly forbidden." Alexandria says. "But... I've already tasted her..." Says Ashlyn. She licks her lip.

A sudden shot gets fired. Ashlyn cowers back, while Kimiko is taken aback. Zero, Nadia, Annalise and Jessica have shown up. Zero has his 'Bloody Rose' aimed at Ashlyn, which is what the shot was fired from. Jessica, Nadia and Annalise have their weapons aimed at Kimiko. Nadia has a crossbow, with the name 'DECEPTION' engraved on the right side of its trigger. Annalise has a rapier, with 'KINDNESS' engraved in the left side of its hilt. 'Kindness' also has 'SHARD OF HOPE' written on the right side of the blade. Jessica has a katana, with 'SOL' written on the right side of the hilt.

Adriana then appears on the scene. "Those weapons, would you mind putting them away? They're very threatening to us, no need for such things." Adriana says. "Dorm President Amaya..." Says Ashlyn, terrified. Adriana grabs her by her hair, making her wince quite a bit. "Haily, what Ashlyn did was wrong. I apologize for her actions." Adriana says. Haily gasps and puts 'Valkyrie' away. "Oh, no need. It was just a little nibble, it was nothing really." Says Haily. "I shall bring Ashlyn to the headmaster to accept her punishment, myself. Is that alright with you, Zero?" Adriana asks. Haily gasps, silently. _"__She actually has the courage to address Zero." _Haily thinks to herself. Zero puts 'Bloody Rose' away. "Fine, just get them out of here." Says Zero. Adriana then turns to look over her shoulder at Kimiko. "Kimiko..." Adriana says. Kimiko is taken aback. "Yes?" Asks Kimiko. "Since you decided to stay and do nothing to stop Ashlyn, your guilty as well." Adriana says. Kimiko sighs. Alexandria lowers 'Majesty', turns it into a simple folded in rod, similar to the 'Artemis Rod', and puts it away, returning it to the holster strapped on her right thigh, that's concealed underneath her skirt. "Now then, as for the ones who passed out." Says Adriana. She snaps her fingers.

Another Night Class student appears beside Adriana. He has a pale complexion, with golden-gray eyes and messy, pale-gray hair. His height appears to be 6'6". "I'll have Shin erase their memories of tonight." Adriana says. Shin nods, mutely, and appears next to the Day Class students who apparently passed out. Nadia lowers 'Deception', turns it smaller and holsters it to her left thigh, hidden underneath her skirt. Annalise and Jessica do the same with 'Kindness' and 'Sol', returning them to their sheaths concealed underneath their skirts. Shin then rises and approaches Adriana. "We shall go now. Farewell." Says Adriana. She leaves, taking Ashlyn with her, while Shin and Kimiko follow.

Later in the night. Haily is freshening up in the bathroom, getting ready for bed. _"__What a night." _Haily thinks to herself.

Alexandria then walks in, closing the door. Alexandria walks past Haily. "You should really knock, Alexandria." Haily says. Alexandria starts to strip out of her clothes. "Hey! Don't undress in front of me!" Says Haily. "There's nothing wrong about it. We're both girls, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Alexandria says. She's left in only her pink bra and pink panties. Alexandria bears a tattoo, the Hunter's Seal, over her naval. "I see the smell of blood has stopped." Says Alexandria. "Shut up! My arm did finally stop bleeding though." Haily says. She looks down at her bandaged up forearm. "I could turn into a vampire, according to the legends anyway." Says Haily. Alexandria glances over at her from the corner of her eye. "I was attacked by one ten years ago too. My blood must appear very good to them." Haily says. Alexandria runs into the showers and closes the door. Haily looks on, curiously.

Inside the shower. Alexandria is clutching at her chest and breathing heavily.

Haily approaches the shower door and presses her hands against it, slightly. "Alexandria, is something wrong? Are you alright?" Asks Haily.

Alexandria is still holding at herself and breathing heavily. Alexandria bites into her lip, blood oozing from the impact and she licks at the blood from her lip.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

In the Day Class, students are gathered around. The boys are talking amongst themselves. "Who are you giving it to?" "Adriana." Haily and Nadia overhear the conversations. "Well, these boys seem desperate." Nadia says. "That's because it's St. Xocolatl's Day tomorrow. So, are you giving chocolate's to anyone this year?" Asks Haily. Nadia shakes her head. "No, not interested. What about you, Haily?" Nadia asks. "Nah. There's no one that interests me." Says Haily.

Jessica looks up at her and Nadia. "What about Adriana?" Jessica asks. Haily looks down at her. "What about her? I don't have any interest in Adriana, I just have high respect for her." Says Haily.

Annalise joins the conversation too. "Are you sure it's just that, Haily?" Annalise asks. "Yes, there's nothing between me and Adriana." Says Haily.

"She just looks at her as her savior." Alexandria says. Haily looks up at her. Alexandria is glancing down at Haily. "It's absolutely ridicules to see her in that way. She probably just sees you as her food source." Says Alexandria. "Shut up!" Haily says, angrily. Alexandria is taken aback and looks away from her.

Zero walks up behind Alexandria and touches her shoulder. Alexandria looks up at Zero and he leans down closer to her. "Just let it go, Alexandria." Says Zero. He nuzzles into Alexandria's neck and she closes her eyes. Haily looks away shortly after witnessing the scene that just took place. Haily places a hand on her heart. _"I wonder if Alexandria and Zero are in love with each other. Well, they do seem perfectly matched for each other." _Haily thinks to herself. She sighs and looks up at the ceiling.

Sometime later, in Headmaster Kaien Cross's office. Jessica, Annalise, Nadia, Zero, Alexandria and Haily are standing opposite of Headmaster Cross across his desk. "So, tomorrow is St. Xocolatl's Day. The whole school is already excited. The secret of the Night Class could easily be revealed in this frenzy. I need all six of you to be more alert than usual. Is that understood?" Kaien asks. Haily, Annalise, Nadia and Jessica all jump up into a salute. "Yes, Headmaster." Says Haily, Annalise, Nadia and Jessica. Alexandria just sighs and turns away. "I don't understand why you won't just ban this event." Alexandria says. "Alexandria, if I did that, a riot would ensue. This allows students to let off some steam. Of course, the Day Class is going to be interested in the Night Class. All the vampires are incredibly enchanting and beautiful individuals. If they're our allies, then they're a great help to us." Says Kaien. Alexandria glares at him. Jessica, Annalise and Haily are watching Alexandria's reaction and are all a little taken aback. Nadia and Zero are both staying calm and resolved. "Yeah, she's not happy." Zero says. "Right, got it." Says Kaien. He stands up from his desk and looks out the window. "I know very well that vampires have been the enemies of humans for years. However, there are vampires out there who want to coexist in peace. And I'm proud to educate the heirs of such vampires. Your generation can build the bridge that connects our two worlds. Look Alexandria, and even you too Zero, I know it's hard. But one day, you will both come to accept my philosophy." Kaien says. Alexandria scoffs. "I doubt it. Not unless you can erase the past." Says Alexandria. Zero touches her hand, lightly. "They are nothing but beasts in human form, who drink the blood of living humans. Is that your view?" Kaien asks. Alexandria closes her eyes. Haily watches Alexandria's reaction. _"__Alexandria." _Haily thinks to herself, sadly. "Come on! Lunch is just about over." Says Nadia. She walks out of the room, Annalise and Jessica soon follow after her.

Haily reaches for Alexandria's sleeve and pulls her along, she follows after her. Zero follows Haily and Alexandria out.

Haily, Alexandria and Zero are soon walking down the hallway.

Flashback. It's a rainy and foggy night. A very tall and muscular built man is standing in the foyer. He has long, wavy, jet-black hair, blue eyes and is wearing a wide brimmed, cowboy-styled hat. He has an eye patch over his right eye. It's Toga Yagari. Standing next to him is an eleven-year-old Alexandria, with a jacket slung over her shoulders and a sad expression on her face. Haily, at ten-years-old, is standing opposite of Toga and Alexandria. "This is Alexandria Yuka. Be nice to her, Haily. A bad vampire killed her family." Toga says. Alexandria opens her eyes, sadly. "Help her get cleaned up. I have some police business to attend to." Says Toga. He then walks off.

"So, the bath is this way. Can I touch you?" Haily asks, softly. She approaches Alexandria and touches her shoulders. Haily leads Alexandria inside the house. They soon reach the bathroom and Haily opens the door. "There's hot water in the tub already. Uh, do you want help with your jacket?" Asks Haily, softly. She takes Alexandria's jacket off of her shoulders. Haily gasps. Alexandria's shirt has been torn off and blood is stained on her shirt and body. Haily walks over to the tub and dips a wash cloth in the water. Haily then walks back over to Alexandria. "May I clean that up?" Haily asks. She then starts cleaning off the blood, as Alexandria just stands there. _"__Good, she's not hurt." _Haily thinks to herself. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. The boys are all yelling out and a few girls are too. Zero, Alexandria, Nadia, Annalise and Jessica are keeping the Day Class in line. Haily's having a harder time keeping them back.

Inside the Moon Dormitory. The Night Class is gathered around. "Everyone seems really excited today." Says Amberlynn. "Even though St. Xocolatl's Day is tomorrow." Kimiko says. She yawns. "I wonder how much chocolate I'm going to get? Kimiko, what do you say? Shall we wager on who will receive more?" Asks Ashlyn. "You're so pathetic." Kimiko says. "This is really annoying." Says Shika. "I'm sure you'll get tons of chocolate's, Shika." Amberlynn says. Rokuro looks towards the stairs and smiles. "Oh, Lady Adriana." Says Rokuro.

Adriana is walking down the stairs, with Shin following after her. "Morning, Adriana." Amberlynn says. "Shall we go?" Asks Adriana.

Outside. Nadia is standing on top of the wall and blows a whistle. "The exchange of chocolate's is prohibited until the day of the event." Nadia says. She jumps off of the wall.

The doors soon open and the Night Class walk on. Nadia, Jessica and Annalise keep the Day Class in line. Haily let's her guard down for a minute and gets pushed forward by the students. Haily then focuses and keeps the students back. "Okay, no shoving. Stay back!" Says Haily. Alexandria and Zero are watching from nearby. Alexandria looks away and Zero wraps his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to himself. "Good morning! How is everyone doing today?" Ashlyn asks. The boy students of the Day Class all shout out. "Hm, hm. Kimiko, join in." Says Ashlyn. "Not interested." Kimiko says. Adriana glances over at Haily. "Morning, Haily." Says Adriana. "Uh, oh. Good morning." Haily says. Adriana suddenly stops walking, the rest of the Night Class stop shortly after. Adriana then walks over towards Alexandria and Zero. Zero steps away from Alexandria a bit. "Hello, Alexandria. How are you feeling?" Asks Adriana. Alexandria gasps. Adriana smiles. "Zero, do take care of her." Adriana says. She then walks away. Alexandria clenches her fists at her sides, Zero grips her by the shoulders. "If you want to challenge me, Adriana! I'll be ready and waiting anytime you wish!" Says Alexandria. "Tch, that bitch." Ashlyn says, angrily. "Ashlyn." Says Kimiko, softly. The Night Class then walk off, the Day Class students soon run after them.

Nadia, Annalise, Jessica, Haily, Alexandria and Zero are watching as the Night Class leave. Haily looks back at Alexandria and Zero, as they continue to watch the Night Class leave. _"What's going on? Are both Alexandria and Zero hiding something? Does Adriana know something about them that I don't?" _Haily thinks to herself. She sighs and looks away from Zero and Alexandria. _"Perhaps, I'm just reading too much into things."_ Haily thinks to herself.

Evening. Haily is busy in the kitchen, making some kind of food and humming to herself. Alexandria is watching from behind the corner and sighs. Alexandria walks on and starts clutching to her chest. Alexandria then leans against the wall and slides down it, holding at herself and breathing heavily.

Toga suddenly walks up to Alexandria. "You can't run away or ignore what's happening to you. I don't understand why you wish to push yourself to the limit." Toga says. "Shut up!" Says Alexandria, breathlessly. She tries getting herself up, but only falls right back down. Toga watches Alexandria, helplessly. Toga then crouches down beside Alexandria, offering her a glass of water and a blood tablet. Alexandria looks at them, still clutching at her chest. "It'll ease your pain." Toga says. Alexandria looks away, sadly, and knocks the glass of water out of his hand, making it smash on the floor. Alexandria then goes back to holding at herself. Toga then stands up, looking down at Alexandria. "These attacks are occurring more frequently. I'm afraid things will only get worse from here. There's no turning back from this. I'm sorry." Says Toga. Alexandria continues holding at herself and breathing heavily. _"__Zero, help me." _Alexandria thinks to herself.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

The next day. The doors open and the Night Class appears. The boys of the Day Class start yelling out. Nadia blows the whistle, trying to get the Day Class students to settle down. Jessica and Annalise are standing at one side of the gates, while Haily, Zero and Alexandria are standing on the opposite side from them. "Alright, listen carefully. No cutting in line." Nadia says, firmly. "This should be fun." Says Ashlyn. "This doesn't interest me one bit." Shika says, softly. "Just go along with it." Says Kimiko. "Okay, Day Class gentlemen, it's almost time. Today's event is about to start. Get ready to give out as many chocolate's as you can." Jessica says. "And as for you Night Class ladies, stand by your gates and accept the chocolates as they're given to you. We should commence today's event with as much order as possible." Says Annalise. "This is not a game. These gentlemen take this really seriously." Nadia says, authoritatively. "Accepting chocolates from boys is my specialty!" Says Ashlyn. She runs off. Haily rushes over to stand next to Nadia. "Wait! Ashlyn, it's not time yet." Haily says. "Ashlyn." Says Adriana. Ashlyn suddenly comes to a stop. "Ungh?" Ashlyn asks, timidly. "You must be on your best behavior today. Is that understood?" Asks Adriana. "Eh, of course, Lady Adriana." Says Ashlyn, scared. "Thank you, Adriana." Haily says. Nadia then steps up. "On the whistle, boys!" Says Nadia. She blows the whistle.

The handing out of chocolates soon begins. A boy offers one to Amberlynn and she accepts it. "Thank you." Amberlynn says. The boy walks away and another one steps up, handing it over to her. "Thank you." Says Amberlynn. She takes it from him.

Shika and Taro suddenly walk past Amberlynn. Amberlynn turns towards them. "Shika, what are you doing? You should accept them as well." Amberlynn says. "Hm?" Asks Shika. Amberlynn runs towards her and grabs her by the arm. Taro keeps walking on. "Sorry, everyone. I'm bringing Shika over to you right away." Amberlynn says. She drags Shika along with her. Shika groans under her breath.

Adriana is walking along, with Shin following after her. "Adriana!" "Hm?" Asks Adriana. She stops and turns to the boy who called her name, Shin follows her gaze. The boy bows to Adriana, awkwardly. "Will you please accept this?" Adriana walks over to the boy. "Of course." Adriana says. She takes it from him. "Thank you." Says Adriana. "Oh, it's really nothing." He then steps away. A couple other boys walk up, handing Adriana they're gifts. "Would you take mine, too?" "And mine?" "Thank you." Adriana says. She accepts both gifts, while Shin looks on, silently.

Several feet away, Rokuro is watching the exchange too. "I hope those guys notice how lucky they are that Adriana is so generous." Says Rokuro, jealously. Kimiko is standing beside him, with a few gifts in her hands. "Your scary when you're jealous." Kimiko says. "The look on your face isn't any better. They're giving you chocolates. You could smile at least." Says Rokuro. "Um, Rokuro?" "What?" Rokuro asks. He brings his attention to the girl who called his name. She's handing Rokuro a small box of chocolates. "I got you this to show my feelings for you." "Uhh." Says Rokuro.

Meanwhile, Ashlyn's busy collecting her gifts. Ashlyn already has several of them. "So, would you mind telling me what blood type you have?" Ashlyn asks. "Huh? It's type B."

The whistle blows and Nadia steps up, getting between Ashlyn and the boy. "Ashlyn, stop! You were already told, all you can take is their chocolates, nothing more than that!" Says Nadia, firmly. Ashlyn sighs. "Very well." Ashlyn says. She then turns her attention over to Alexandria.

Not too far away, Rokuro is looking over at Alexandria too.

Alexandria is watching the exchanges, carefully.

Ashlyn walks over to stand beside Rokuro, both of them glaring at Alexandria in a hostile way.

Meanwhile, boys are still offering more chocolates to Adriana. "Please accept this." "My sincere apologizes, but my hands are full. I just can't accept anymore, I'm afraid." Says Adriana. The two boys bow to her, apologetically. "It's okay." "We're the ones who are sorry." "Thank you for you understanding." Adriana says. She then walks away, Shin following after her. Adriana and Shin soon walk past Haily. "Thank you, Haily." Says Adriana. "Sure!" Haily says. "Don't get yourself hurt." Says Adriana. She and Shin continue walking on.

"Um, I won't!" Haily says. She watches as Adriana and the rest of the Night Class walk off. Alexandria then walks away and Zero follows after her.

_"__Ten years ago, Adriana did something huge. __She saved my life. But I don't know. Perhaps, that meant nothing to her. To her, it must've been just a small incident." _Haily thinks to herself.

Annalise walks up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Haily, are you alright?" Asks Annalise. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Haily says.

Jessica and Nadia soon walk up to her and Annalise. "It's time to get back to patrol." Says Nadia. "Okay, let's go." Haily says. She starts walking on ahead. "Um, Haily." Says Jessica. "What is it, Jessica?" Haily asks. "Your partners aren't here." Says Jessica. Haily suddenly stops in her tracks. "They already left?" Haily asks. "Yeah, I'm afraid so. Alexandria didn't look too well, for starters." Says Annalise. "Then Zero followed after her. He looked rather concerned." Jessica says. _"__I wonder what's wrong with Alexandria. She really hasn't been acting right lately." _Haily thinks to herself. "Well, what should we do?" Asks Annalise. Nadia places her hand on her shoulder. "You and I will start patrolling." Nadia says. "Alright." Says Annalise. "Jessica, you go with Haily." Nadia says. "Okay." Says Jessica. She walks over to Haily. "Come on, Annalise. Let's go." Nadia says. Annalise nods. She and Nadia then take off.

Haily and Jessica are soon left to themselves. "Should we go look for Zero and Alexandria?" Asks Jessica. Haily smiles and nods. "Yes, let's go." Haily says. She and Jessica start walking off in search of Alexandria and Zero.

Meanwhile, at the barn. Alexandria is leaning against the doorway, breathing heavily.

Zero approaches Alexandria and stands before her. Zero lifts her chin up, making her look him in the eyes. "Zero..." Says Alexandria, softly. Zero leans down and kisses her, shocking her. Alexandria then closes her eyes and wraps her arms around Zero's shoulders, touching his shoulder-blades. Zero then lifts Alexandria up a bit, pressing her closer to himself, bringing them chest to chest with each other. Zero picks her up and brings her further inside the barn, in the back of the barn where no one would find them. He then lies Alexandria down on the haystack floor. They then break the kiss and looks into each other's eyes. "Do you want me, Alexandria?" Zero asks. Alexandria touches his cheek and he places his hand on top of hers. "Yes, I want you to take me." Says Alexandria. Zero smiles and sits up, removing his black Day Class jacket and tossing it to the side. Alexandria sits up and reaches for his red tie, untying it and removing it from around his neck. Alexandria then undoes his black vest and removes it, along with his white shirt underneath. Zero is now bare-chested. He then lies Alexandria back down and starts stripping her, removing her black Day Class jacket. Zero also removes her white shirt and reaches behind her back, unclasping her pink bra and removing it, exposing her breasts to him. Zero lowers himself and kisses Alexandria's neck, down her collar-bone and between the valley of her chest, making her moan with each touch. He then takes one of Alexandria's breasts into his mouth, suckling it, and fondles the other with his hand. Zero then traces down Alexandria's slim figure, until he reaches the tattoo over her naval, that's the same as the one on the side of his neck. Zero licks down Alexandria's body, until he reaches her naval. He then strokes her thighs and moves his hands underneath her skirt, unstrapping 'Majesty's' holster and removing it, setting it to the side. Zero soon reaches further under Alexandria's skirt and removes her pink panties. Zero then crawls up to her and kisses her, Alexandria returns the kiss, passionately. Zero starts fingering her, pumping a single finger into her, making her moan into the kiss. He then places two fingers inside her, fingering her deeper and faster. They break the kiss and Alexandria moans out even more. "Oh... Zero..." Alexandria says, breathlessly. Zero then removes his fingers from inside her and sits up, starting to undo and unzip his pants. He then moves his boxers down and pulls something out from his pocket, a condom. "How long have you had that, Zero?" Asks Alexandria. "I've been preparing in case this would happen. Last thing we want is for you to get pregnant while still in school. Besides, Yagari would kill me if he found out you got pregnant by me. Quite literally." Zero says. He then pulls away the wrapper. "Yagari isn't even my father." Says Alexandria. Zero places the condom over his manhood. "Still, he did take you in." Zero says. He then positions himself between Alexandria's legs. "Ready?" Asks Zero. Alexandria laces her fingers with his and nods. "This will hurt." Zero says. He then enters her, making her arch her back and close her eyes. "Are you okay?" Asks Zero. Alexandria looks up at him. "Yes, I'm okay." Alexandria says. Zero then thrusts into her, starting off at an easy pace. He keeps thrusting in and out of her, picking up some speed, making her moan, in pleasure, with each thrust. The Hunter's Seal tattoo on the side of Zero's neck starts glowing red and the matching tattoo over Alexandria's naval follows suit. Zero does a few more thrusts and cums inside the condom. The glows from the tattoo's start to go dim. Zero looks down at Alexandria. "How was it?" Asks Zero. Alexandria looks up at him and brushes through his silky, silver hair. "You were amazing, Zero." Alexandria says. Zero smiles, wraps his arms around her and sits up, bringing her up with him and sitting her astride his lap. "Can we do this again?" Asks Alexandria. Zero smiles. "Of course, we share a dorm room. It wouldn't be too hard." Zero says. He kisses Alexandria and she returns it right back to him. Zero then breaks off the kiss first and cups Alexandria's face. "My lovely girl, as much as I enjoy kissing you. If we don't stop, I'll start up again." Says Zero. "I wouldn't mind, why can't we go again?" Alexandria asks. She kisses Zero, deeply. Zero tries to resist, but ends up giving in. Zero then grips Alexandria's hips and nearly rips off her skirt. Zero starts thrusting into her, getting a little harder with his thrusts. Alexandria breaks the kiss and holds onto Zero, one of her arms wrapped around his neck, while her fingers are entwined within his hair. Zero has one hand on her hip and the other holding her against him, as he continuously thrusts inside her pussy, getting rougher with each thrust. The Hunter's Seal tattoos start glowing again. Zero licks Alexandria's neck, lovingly, and bares his fangs. Zero then grabs at Alexandria's snowy-white hair and makes her crane her neck, she's too lost in ecstasy at this point. Zero then bites into her neck and she clings to him, almost for dear life. "Zero..." Says Alexandria, breathlessly. Zero then takes his fangs out of her neck and does one final thrust, releasing inside of her. Alexandria then blacks out.

Evening. Alexandria finally comes to, her vision a little dazed.

Zero then comes into view, kneeling over her. Zero touches Alexandria's cheek, stroking it, soothingly. "Zero..." Alexandria says, softly. Zero kisses her forehead, gently. Alexandria has Zero's black Day Class jacket over her. Zero already has the rest of his uniform back on. Alexandria reaches for her neck, she winces since it stings a bit. "What did you do to me?" Asks Alexandria. "I turned you into my mate. I wanted to wait, but I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry, Alexandria." Zero says. Alexandria sits up, slowly, hugging his jacket close to her still bare-chest. "I gave you some of my blood to help ease your pain." Says Zero. Alexandria reaches for her pink bra, clasps the back and places it back on, adjusting the straps. She then places on her white shirt and her own black Day Class jacket back on, buttoning it up and retying her red tie. Alexandria also finds her pink panties, places them back on and readjusting her skirt, which is torn on the left side. "Sorry about that." Zero says. "I have plenty of others. It's not a big deal." Says Alexandria. She hands Zero his black Day Class jacket back and he takes it, putting it back on. Alexandria picks up the holster to 'Majesty' and straps it back on around her right thigh, concealing it underneath her skirt once again.

Meanwhile, Haily and Jessica are out wondering the school grounds. "Jeez, are Zero and Alexandria playing hooky again?" Haily asks. "We've been out for almost two hours and we haven't found any sign of them." Says Jessica. She and Haily keep on walking.

In the Night Class. Amberlynn is humming to herself, happily, reading a card one of the Day Class boys had given her. Adriana is sitting on her usual chair, with a book in her lap. "Where is everyone?" Adriana asks. She, Amberlynn and Shin are the only ones present. "Hm? Oh, right. No one else has shown up. I wonder where they went?" Asks Amberlynn. Adriana has a serious expression in her heterochromia eyes.

Outside, by a stream. Alexandria is walking to herself and sighs. She soon senses something and in a flash, she has 'Majesty' out.

Alexandria is surrounded by Night Class students. Rokuro, Kimiko, Ashlyn, Taro and Shika. "Hello, Night Class. What do you want?" Alexandria asks. "You're quite cocky, Alexandria Yuka." Says Ashlyn, firmly. "You're just a human! And the way you address Lady Adriana!" Rokuro says, furiously. "We're actually doing this?" Asks Taro. "Yes, but Amberlynn said 'we should just let it go'." Shika says. "Look, she's right. Ashlyn, Rokuro, if Lady Adriana finds out, she'll punish you severely." Says Kimiko. She steps up and reaches toward Alexandria. "Come on, Alexandria. Just put that thing..." Kimiko says. Alexandria flips 'Majesty' in the air, grabs her arm and flips her over onto the ground. Kimiko seems shocked beyond words. Alexandria then catches 'Majesty', twirls it with her fingers a bit and positions it, in defense. "So uncool." Says Shika and Taro. Kimiko then sits up, facing them. "Shut up." Kimiko says. Alexandria scoffs and smiles. "Come then, vampires. I was in a better mood, but now I'm in a bad mood." Says Alexandria. "You see? It's that kind of attitude that makes people think you're cocky." Ashlyn says. She then summons blue, electric fire. Kimiko then stands up and brushes through her hair. "I did try to play nice. So, don't blame me for what becomes of you next." Says Kimiko, fiercely. She then summons streams of water, forming them into stake-like objects, aimed at Alexandria. Alexandria readies her 'Majesty' for defense.

"Hold it right there!" Haily says. She and Jessica suddenly appear, ready to join in. Jessica unsheathes 'Sol' and stands up, prepared to fight. Haily stands up, already having 'Serenity' and 'Valkyrie' out and ready to go. "Fighting is forbidden. Doesn't anyone read the Student Handbook?" Asks Jessica. Alexandria seems a bit taken aback by their sudden appearance. "If you refuse to stand down, then as members of the Disciplinary Committee, you'll have to go through us first." Haily says. Alexandria scoffs. The water that Kimiko summoned splashes onto the ground. "So, now that they're here..." Says Kimiko. Ashlyn shrugs. "I'm over it." Ashlyn says. The blue, electric fire she cast then puffs up into smoke and disappears. "Yeah, the mood is ruined." Says Rokuro. He then turns away and starts heading off. "Let's get back to class." Rokuro says. The others shortly follow after him.

Alexandria, Haily and Jessica then all lower their respective weapons. Haily turns to Alexandria. "Alexandria, what are you doing? You're not normally like this." Says Haily. She's taken aback, as Alexandria is glaring down at her. Alexandria then folds 'Majesty' into its folded in rod form and returns it to its holster hidden underneath her skirt. "Alexandria?" Haily asks. She puts away 'Valkyrie' and 'Serenity', Jessica does the same with 'Sol'. Alexandria starts walking away and Haily reaches for her arm, only she shoves her hand away. "Just leave me alone." Says Alexandria. She continues walking away, while Haily and Jessica watch her as she leaves.

Sometime later, Alexandria is looking at herself in the mirror in the bathroom. The sink is running. Alexandria then places a hand over her mouth and suddenly starts retching.

Meanwhile, Haily is still outside. Jessica is standing nearby. _"Alexandria. It's as if her heart is impenetrable. It's been like this for so long. And perhaps, it will always stay that way."_ Haily thinks to herself. She clenches her fist at her side. Jessica walks up to Haily, touching her shoulder, gently. "Haily." Jessica says, worriedly. "I'm okay, Jessica." Says Haily. She attempts a smile.

Later on. Alexandria is still in the bathroom, looking forlorn.

The door then opens and Haily walks in. "Oh, there you are. What are you doing?" Haily asks. She walks in further and grabs a towel. "You're going to get sick. You need to dry off a little better." Says Haily. She kneels down in front of Alexandria and dries her hair off with the towel. "I guess, this is one thing that may never change about you. I really wish you would talk to me, about things." Haily says. She then stops drying out Alexandria's hair and places the towel in her lap. Haily then looks down, looking sad. "I can't help you if you can't tell me what's bothering you." Says Haily. She closes her eyes and lowers her head, sadly. Alexandria gasps, lightly. She's glancing at Haily's exposed neck. Alexandria suddenly reaches out towards Haily and lightly grips her shoulders. Haily opens her eyes and looks up at her. Alexandria is returning her gaze, violet eyes meeting hazel eyes. "Alexandria?" Haily asks. Alexandria is still looking down at her neck, only she stands up and takes her hands off of her shoulders. "I said to leave me alone." Says Alexandria. She then walks out of the bathroom and leaves.

Haily watches as she goes. Haily sighs and notices something on the floor. Haily crawls over to it and picks it up, sitting on her knees. _"VLXXX V06 Epsilon. How'd a blood tablet get in here?"_ Haily thinks to herself.

Meanwhile, in the Night Class. "Well, it would seem that everyone is quite repentant. However, I must say it was very gutsy of Alexandria to take on Ashlyn's challenge like that. Something really must be eating at that girl." Amberlynn says. Adriana is looking out the window. "We can't help her. That incident eight years ago, changed her life forever." Says Adriana.

In Alexandria and Zero's dorm room. The sink is running. Alexandria is holding a glass filled with blood tablet water. She tries taking it, only to cough it back up. Zero walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. Zero rubs Alexandria's back, gently.


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

Morning, at the house of Toga Yagari. Kaien Cross is over and putting some food on the table. "Here's some Tuna Carpaccio, with some marinated tomatoes and a pinch of parsley. I've also made some Beef Fillet and vegetables in cream sauce." Kaien says. The Disciplinary Committee, minus Zero, is sitting at the table. "These are all dishes I created myself." Says Kaien. He then leaves to head back into the kitchen. Toga is leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette and looks bored. "You had to have this little gathering in my house?" Toga asks, grumpily. "Oh, don't be such a mood spoiler." Says Kaien. "Are you telling me he summoned us all here at the crack of dawn for this?" Alexandria asks, moody. "Uh, you and Haily live here anyway." Says Annalise, matter-of-factually. "Yeah, but calling it his own creation is a bit much." Haily says. "That isn't what I meant." Says Alexandria, moody. "Huh? What do you mean?" Haily asks. "You seem quite moody today, Alexandria." Says Nadia. "Perhaps, she's having boy troubles." Jessica says. "Or it's because Zero's not here." Says Annalise. She and Jessica laugh. Alexandria just glares over at them. Kaien and Toga approach the table. "Today is a special day. You'll each perform your duties as full-fledged members of the Disciplinary Committee." Kaien says. "Huh?" Asks Alexandria, Haily, Nadia, Annalise and Jessica. "Pretty much you're all getting promoted." Toga says, bored. "Zero's not here since he's already a full-fledged member of the Disciplinary Committee. He's also carrying out an assignment from the Hunter's Association. So, you five will be on your own for the next few days." Says Kaien.

Sometime a little later. Alexandria opens the door to hers and Zero's dorm room. Zero is finishing up packing. Alexandria walks in, approaching Zero. "So, it's true then?" Alexandria asks. Zero halts in packing and looks up at her. "Headmaster Cross said that you were leaving." Says Alexandria. Zero stands straight up. "Well, he's right." Zero says. Alexandria looks down and closes her eyes, folding her arms across her chest. Zero walks up to Alexandria and grips at her shoulders, lightly. "I'll only be gone for a few days. I promise to come back to you." Says Zero. He kisses her forehead, gently. Alexandria looks up at him. "Please, come back to me safe." Alexandria says. Zero smiles. "Have faith in me." Says Zero. Alexandria kisses his cheek, lightly. "For luck." Alexandria says. Zero then steps back and picks up his bag. Zero walks past Alexandria and towards the door. Alexandria turns to watch him leave. Zero then stops when he reaches the doorway and turns back towards Alexandria, lavender eyes meeting violet eyes. "What is it?" Asks Alexandria. "I left you a note and something in a bag in the cabinets below the sink. I'll explain myself when I return." Zero says. He then walks out the door and leaves.

Meanwhile, in the Moon Dormitory. "A surprise dorm inspection?" Asks Ashlyn. "Very well. Thank you, Shin." Adriana says. Shin nods, mutely. "What a drag! There's no telling what the headmaster has planned next." Says Rokuro. "I don't care. I don't have anything to hide." Shika says. "True. However, when it's a spur of the moment, you can see what the norm for a place truly is." Says Amberlynn. Shika turns to look over her shoulder at her. "You mean like the bunch of lingerie you haven't bothered to pick up and are still lying on the floor, Amberlynn?" Shika asks. Amberlynn giggles. "Those are fine. They're made from the finest satin you can buy and sewn by the best designer around. Those lingerie's could be left anywhere and I still wouldn't be embarrassed." Says Amberlynn. Ashlyn yawns. "That wasn't the point." Rokuro says, awkwardly. Kimiko leans closer to Ashlyn. "Ashlyn." Says Kimiko. Ashlyn turns to look over her shoulder at her. "Hm?" Ashlyn asks, tiredly.

They soon make their way to Ashlyn's dorm room. "What is it, Kimiko? I'm very tired and over this already." Says Ashlyn. Kimiko boxes her in against the wall, her arms at either side of her. "Ashlyn, I won't mention it to anybody, but they must go." Kimiko says, seriously. "What must go?" Asks Ashlyn. Kimiko looks back over her shoulder. "Even trash can seem troublesome when it's all lined up like this." Kimiko says. She moves away from Ashlyn and looks around the room. Ashlyn has her arms crossed over her chest. "What are you calling trash? Those are my most precious treasures that were sacrificed when our exquisite dorm president reveals her powers!" Says Ashlyn. Kimiko picks up a bent brush. "You actually have a hair brush she used. Ashlyn, if the dorm president finds these..." Kimiko says. Ashlyn swipes the brush from her and scoffs. "My treasures only show the respect I have for her. Oh, I see, you want it all for yourself, isn't that right?" Asks Ashlyn. She turns away from her and gasps. "I don't want your..." Kimiko says. She gasps.

Adriana is standing in the doorway. "Dorm President Amaya." Says Ashlyn, terrified. "Ashlyn, I shall speak to you now about our dorm's regulations. It would seem you need to be reminded of them." Adriana says. Ashlyn back up, trying to hide herself behind Kimiko. "No! This isn't what it looks like, Dorm President. These are just..." Says Ashlyn. Adriana blinks and both eyes suddenly have the same color, sapphire blue. Glyphs then form around Adriana, each one representing either a certain element or ability. The glyphs then stop, a strong wind starts up and the glass of a nearby mirror shatters. The wind dies down shortly afterward and the glyphs vanish. Kimiko seems taken aback, while Ashlyn's collecting the shattered glass. "I can add these to my treasures." Ashlyn says. Kimiko sighs and walks past Adriana, leaving the room.

Ashlyn's looking scared now. Adriana's eyes switch to garnet red and a sinister rift suddenly opens up. Ashlyn cowers back. "No, please do not send me into that void." Says Ashlyn, sounding small. The rift then vanishes and Adriana's eyes return to their normal heterochromia state, her right eye staying garnet red, while her lift eye changes to sapphire blue. "Very well." Adriana says.

Meanwhile, in the Sun Dormitory. Haily is wheeling a cart, while Annalise walks alongside the cart.

Nadia and Jessica walk up to Annalise and Haily, placing photos or photo books into the cart she's wheeling. "These are confiscated." Says Jessica. A boy student runs up behind Annalise. "What's wrong with them? They're just pics!" Annalise turns to him. "I'm guessing, they're taken without permission." Annalise says. "And that's not allowed." Says Nadia. A girl then walks up behind her and Jessica. "You're all abusing your positions as Disciplinary Committee members! Walking around these halls with your noses in the air, acting all cozy with the Night Class!" Nadia and Jessica turn towards her, Haily and Annalise are looking on, listening. The girl's holding a photo book behind her back, with the name Rokuro on it. "Do you have any clue how that makes us feel, do you?"

Alexandria walks up from behind her and swipes the book out of her hands. "Confiscated." Alexandria says. She tosses it into the cart and then walks away.

Annalise and Haily then move on. "Have a nice day." Says Haily, smiling. Nadia and Jessica head off too.

Sometime later. Haily, Annalise, Nadia and Jessica are looking through the stuff they confiscated. "What a haul!" Jessica says. "Well, we got through the day." Says Annalise. "Let's get back to work." Nadia says. They then head up the stairs, Haily then glances out the window. Alexandria is outside, sitting underneath a tree. "Jeez, Alexandria is ditching duties again." Says Haily. Nadia sighs. "We'll meet you at the gate." Nadia says. "Alright." Says Haily.

Outside. Alexandria is sitting to herself, watching the breeze stir the leaves. _"__Zero..." _Alexandria thinks to herself. She reaches into her pocket, taking out a crumpled up piece of paper and opening it up, reading it. _"My lovely Alexandria, I have something to tell you. I was going to tell you sooner, but I couldn't find the words to say. I'm hoping what I got you will say enough for now. I'll explain more when I get back from my assignment, Zero." _Alexandria thinks to herself, reading the words. She then puts the note away. Alexandria reaches for her neck, breathing heavily. She then takes a container and a pregnancy test out of her pocket.

"Alexandria!" Haily says. Alexandria grips the container and the test tighter. Haily runs over to her. "Are you ditching work again?" Asks Haily. Alexandria stands up, putting the test and the container back into her pocket. Haily notices and gasps. Alexandria starts walking away. "I'm finished with it already." Alexandria says. Haily looks on, as she walks off. Haily sighs.

A short while later. Haily and Alexandria meet up with Nadia, Jessica and Annalise. "We've never been inside the Moon Dorm before." Says Annalise. "I'm so nervous." Jessica says. Alexandria and Nadia go forward. Haily, Annalise and Jessica follow after them. They soon come across a creepy, old woman. Jessica hides herself behind Annalise. "Um, hi." Says Haily. "You're from the Disciplinary Committee. Go on ahead." Haily, Alexandria, Nadia, Annalise and Jessica walk on, heading towards the Moon Dormitory. Haily glance over at Alexandria, in curiosity.

Inside the Moon Dormitory. Adriana, now dressed in her white Night Class uniform, is standing in front of a window, with her back towards it and a hand on her hip. "Get rid of it all." Adriana says.

Shika and Amberlynn, both now dressed in their white Night Class uniforms, walk out of Ashlyn's dorm room and are each carrying a box full of her 'precious treasures'. "If I develop muscles from this, my agent will have a fit." Says Shika. "Being an actress is such hard work, isn't it?" Amberlynn asks. Ashlyn is on the floor, still in her pajamas. "Oh, my poor treasures." Says Ashlyn, sobbing. Kimiko, still in her pajamas, walks out of her dorm room, carrying a box full of her 'precious treasures' too. Kimiko looks back at Ashlyn, who's still sobbing on the floor. "Ashlyn, please don't hold this against me." Kimiko says. She then walks out of Ashlyn's dorm room.

Back outside the Moon Dormitory. The Disciplinary Committee reaches the steps to the door. "Wait a minute." Says Haily. She steps up, the other four stop walking. Haily turns towards them and looks at Alexandria, directly. "Before we go in, I want to see what you put inside your pocket earlier." Haily says, addressing Alexandria. Annalise and Jessica look over at Alexandria, curiously. Nadia looks at Alexandria, calmly. Alexandria gasps and then sighs, looking away from them and down at the ground. "You're hiding something, aren't you? As part of the Disciplinary Committee, there's a moral code that..." Says Haily. She suddenly trips on one of the steps. "Eh!" Haily says. Alexandria gasps and reaches her arms out to catch her, only the collision causes them both to fall over onto the ground. Alexandria landed on her back, while Haily landed on top of her. Nadia, Annalise and Jessica walk up and stand around them. Alexandria seems a little shocked and moves to get Haily off of her. Alexandria stands up. Haily then sits up and smiles, holding the container in her hand. "Guess I've got it now." Says Haily. She then looks at the container in her hand. "What is this? Birth control?" Haily asks. Alexandria then swipes it away from her, glaring down at her, she's pissed off. Haily looks taken aback, Annalise, Jessica and Nadia seem just as shocked, none of them have seen her like this before. "It's none of your business! And that goes for all of you!" Says Alexandria, furiously. She turns away from them and runs off.

Haily then stands up. "Alexandria, hold on!" Haily says. "What should we do?" Asks Jessica. "Alexandria probably feels like her privacy's been violated. Haily, you should go after her. We'll postpone the inspection." Nadia says. She smiles over at Haily, she returns it right back to her. "Thanks, Nadia." Says Haily. She then runs off, going after Alexandria.

Meanwhile, inside the Moon Dormitory. Adriana witnessed the whole thing through the window.

Shika and Amberlynn walk past Adriana. "Looks like the Disciplinary Committee are leaving." Shika says. She brushes a hand through her hair. "The surprise inspection must be canceled." Says Amberlynn. She and Shika walk off.

Ashlyn then runs at the window. "What? You mean, my little slice of happiness was destroyed for nothing?" Ashlyn asks. Adriana glances over at her, seriously. Ashlyn notices and cowers back. She then sighs and backs away. Adriana keeps watching Ashlyn, seriously, and then brings her attention back outside.

Sometime later. Haily is walking through town. _"Alexandria, I've lost sight of her."_ Haily thinks to herself. She keeps walking. Haily's getting freaked out and starts running. She soon ends up bumping into a guy. "Sorry." Says Haily. She then keeps running. Haily continues running until she reaches a bench and sits down. _"__Why am I so hopeless? __I thought I had grown past this. But now, __that __I'm alone..." _Haily thinks to herself. She gasps, she's remembering the night when she was attacked by a vampire. _"...I remember that fang."_ Haily thinks to herself. She starts sobbing. Something red suddenly flashes past Haily.

A little girl is running past Haily, with a red kite. The gets caught in the tree and the girl is staring up at it. Haily then stands up, runs over, jumps up and gets the kite out of the tree. Haily lands back on the ground, holding the kite in her hand and hands it over to the girl. "Here." Haily says. The little girl starts running off. "It's okay. Little girl!" Says Haily. She runs off after her.

Meanwhile, at a restaurant. The cook places a bowl of food down on the counter. "Here you go." Alexandria looks down at the food and then up at the cook. "You seem a little down. So, I threw in a couple boiled eggs. On the house." Alexandria smiles.

Haily is walking down some stairs in town, with the kite held in her hand. She's looking around for the little girl.

The little girl soon runs past. "Hey! Why are you running?" Haily asks. She sprints down the stairs. "Little girl?" Asks Haily. She slows down to a walk and finds the girl, facing away from her. "There you are." Haily says. The little girl turns to look over her shoulder at her. Haily smiles. "You left this. It's your red kite." Says Haily. She doesn't notice that the guy she bumped into earlier is standing right behind her, his eyes glowing unnaturally red.


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8:_

In town. Haily walks over to the little girl. "Here, this is yours, right?" Haily asks. She smiles and hands the red kite over to the little girl. "Go ahead, take it." Says Haily. The little girl turns towards her and reaches out towards the kite string, only she ends up grabbing at her wrist instead. Haily gasps and releases the kite, it flies up high into the sky. "Hey!" Haily says. She tries to get her wrist free from the girl's grip. "What do you think you're doing?" Asks Haily. The little girl suddenly glances up at her, her eyes start to change and she bares her monstrous fangs, growling at her. Haily's eyes suddenly widen, in fear, and she screams out.

At the restaurant. Alexandria gasps, sensing something is wrong. The cook turns to her, with a bowl in his hand. "Here's some rice." Alexandria gets up from her chair and runs off. "Hey, where are you going?"

Haily is running on the top of a building, panting. She then comes to a stop and turns back. "Huh?" Haily asks. The little girl's sinister laugh can be heard. The guy that Haily bumped into is crouching on a nearby roof, his eyes glowing unnaturally red. Haily turns and looks up, noticing him. "Uh?" Asks Haily. He pounces at her and growls. Haily's able to dodge him, side steps him and leaps off of the building. Haily lands on the ground and goes down to one knee. "Ungh. Uh!" Haily says. She then gets up and starts running again. Haily goes inside a building and runs up the stairs, holding at her wrist. _"__What was that thing? Was it a vampire?" _Haily thinks to herself. She reaches a door and opens it. Haily gets herself in the room and sits herself against the wall, trembling. _"__A vampire." _Haily thinks to herself. She hugs her knees to her chest. _"__It can't be. All the vampires that I know are so enchanting that everyone admires them." _Haily thinks to herself. She has tears going down her cheeks, she's remembering the night she was attacked and when Adriana saved her. Haily reaches for 'Valkyrie' and 'Serenity', clutching at their handles. _"__No." _Haily thinks to herself. She then removes 'Serenity' and 'Valkyrie' from their respective holsters and stands up, ready and waiting to defend herself.

Outside the building Haily ran into, the guy is perched on the side of the wall, his eyes still glowing unnaturally red and still growling. He then brings his attention to someone else.

Alexandria is kneeling down to one knee on the ground below, examining some blood on the ground. "Hm." Says Alexandria. She then gasps and looks up. The guy leaps at Alexandria, baring his monstrous fangs and claws aimed towards her, growling at her. Alexandria's able to defend herself and knees him right in the gut, sending him straight through a wall. Alexandria then stands up and reaches for 'Majesty'. The man sits straight up, looking quite deranged. Alexandria brings out 'Majesty' and positions it to defend herself, the blade aimed towards him. He gets himself up. "I see. You've already lost your humanity, haven't you?" Alexandria asks. The guy snarls and runs at her. Alexandria suddenly halts and lowers 'Majesty', the guy then stops short of her. "Huh? You one of us." Alexandria gasps. "One of us." Alexandria scoffs. "Shut up!" Says Alexandria, angrily. She then raises up 'Majesty' and swings it, decapitating him. He then turns to dust and vanishes, destroyed.

The little girl is suddenly standing before Alexandria. Alexandria gasps. _"Bri__anna__."_ Alexandria thinks to herself. The little girl suddenly chortles, insanely. Alexandria regains her focus and readies 'Majesty', in defense. The little girl leaps up the building and goes inside, Haily's scream can be heard from inside. Alexandria gasps and lowers 'Majesty'. "Haily!" Alexandria says.

Inside the building. Haily's leaning against the wall, 'Valkyrie' and 'Serenity' held up in front of herself, defensively, with the little girl balancing on them. Haily's trying to keep the little girl away from herself. The little girl cackles and starts swinging her claws at Haily. She manages to get Haily in the shoulder, blood splattering onto her face. Haily winces slightly. The little girl sniggers and gets in Haily's face. Haily glares at her and throws her back, forcefully. "Ugh!" Says Haily. The little girl lands on a wheel and it starts moving, causing the bell to start ringing. "Uh!" Haily says. She drops 'Valkyrie' and goes to cover one of her ears. Haily gasps and drops 'Serenity', holding her hands over her ears and closing her eyes. 'Valkyrie' and 'Serenity' fall to the floor. The little girl sniggers and leaps at Haily. The bell continues ringing. Haily starts sobbing and looks up. The little girl seems terrified and is trying to back away. Haily takes her hands off of her ears and looks over at what the little girl is looking at.

Adriana is standing there, with a hand on her hip and looking rather menacing. "You poor soul, ending up like this." Says Adriana. The little girl is trembling, trying to back away. Adriana walks over to Haily and gets behind her, holding her close to herself. Adriana then places a hand over Haily's eyes. "Adriana, how did you...?" Haily asks. Adriana's eyes suddenly change to the same color, garnet red. "However, the person you've chosen to harm is someone rather dear to me." Says Adriana, menacingly. Her eyes start glowing unnaturally red and a sinister rift opens up. The little girl is trembling, terrified. "Ah, haah!" The rift suddenly expands and a strong gust of wind fills the room, pulling the little girl forward and into the void.

The rift soon closes and the wind stops. "Adriana, my heart." Haily says. Adriana's eyes stop glowing and shift back to their usual heterochromia state, her left eye turning sapphire blue, while her right eye stays garnet red. Adriana then takes her hand away from Haily's eyes and removes her from her hold. "It's finished now." Says Adriana. Haily turns toward her and looks up at her. "That girl, she was..." Haily says. Adriana looks down at her. "Level E." Says Adriana. "Level E? So, she wasn't a vampire then?" Haily asks. "No, they are vampires as well." Says Adriana. "Yes, but she..." Haily says. Adriana wipes the blood off of her face. "You're a naughty girl. What were you thinking coming to a dangerous place like this all alone?" Asks Adriana. She takes Haily's wrist and brings it close to herself. Haily gasps and pulls her hand away. "I came here to look for Alexandria." Haily says, shyly. "Well, she isn't here. She's back at the dorm, I'm afraid. I shall escort you back. It's too risky for you to be alone with the scent of your blood out in the open." Says Adriana.

On the other side of the door, Alexandria is clinging to herself and breathing heavily. Alexandria starts walking off.

Evening, in the dorm room of Haily and Nadia. "Preparations are now complete. Time to go out on patrol." Haily says. Nadia smiles. "It's late at night, yet you're so bright and full of spirit, Haily. You were even hurt earlier, too." Says Nadia. Haily glances at her bandaged up wrist. "It's just a scratch. It happens to me all the time." Haily says. "Alright, let's get going." Says Nadia. She then walks over to the door and opens it, Haily follows her out.

When they get out to the hallway, Annalise and Jessica are waiting for them. "About time you two got here." Annalise says. "We're not that late." Says Nadia.

Meanwhile, in Headmaster Kaien Cross's office. Kaien is meeting with Adriana, who is sitting down in a chair, with one of her legs crossed over the other and wine glass filled with blood tablet water. Toga Yagari is standing by, leaning against the wall at Kaien's shoulder. "I couldn't hide it from you, Adriana. You truly are in a class of your own, after all. Without even an ounce of human blood coursing through you or your parents veins, your lineage is rare amongst vampires now. You're a Pureblood, the vampire of vampires. The powers of your parents have been passed on to you and it is for that reason, your existence strikes fear in the heart of other vampires." Kaien says. Adriana places the glass on the table next to her. "Headmaster, it is because I trust you that I have avoided bringing this issue up in the past." Says Adriana. She then stands up and walks over to Kaien's desk, leaning on it. "However, the steps you have taken are only minimal. Why do you continue to treat Alexandria like any other student?" Adriana asks. Her nails pierce into the desk. "If you stay this path, Alexandria will destroy the pacifist ideology you've worked so hard for." Says Adriana, sternly. Kaien sighs.

Haily knocks on the door to Alexandria and Zero's dorm room. "Alexandria, I'm going to come in, alright?" Haily asks. She opens the door and looks inside, Alexandria isn't there. _"__I wonder if she started patrols without me." _Haily thinks to herself. She looks sad.

Back in Headmaster Kaien Cross's office. "Alexandria's parents were killed by a vampire. And only she survived that bloodbath. How can I be more cruel to her?" Asks Toga. "However, I must tell you both. No ordinary vampire killed her family. It was a Pureblood vampire, like myself." Adriana says.

In a stairway. Alexandria is clinging to the railing, trying to keep herself from falling over, and clutching at her chest, breathing heavily. The container is on the ground beside her. Alexandria sighs and sits down, holding at herself and breathing heavily.

Meanwhile, Haily is walking down a dark hallway, with a flashlight. She suddenly drops the flashlight and looks down at her hands, which are shaking. _"__That thing, was a vampire?" _Haily thinks to herself. She sighs and starts running down the hallway.

Alexandria is still sitting on the stairs, holding at herself. She soon hears footsteps and gasps. Alexandria turns to look over her shoulder.

Haily is standing at the top of the stairs. "Alexandria." Says Haily. She sighs and smiles.

In Headmaster Kaien Cross's office. "You two, of all people, should know. In your days, you saw many human lives end in miserable, dreadful ways." Adriana says. She stops leaning on the desk and stands straight up. Kaien sighs, while Toga is smoking a cigarette.

Haily walks down the stairs towards Alexandria. "You know, I think I'm finally beginning to understand what you've been telling me this whole time." Says Haily. Alexandria stands up, using the railing for support. "There certainly are some bad vampires out there. I mean, that thing wasn't even a vampire. It was like a beast in human form." Haily says. Alexandria gasps, slightly.

In Headmaster Kaien Cross's office. "It will happen. Alexandria's fate is truly horrible. However, it's something she can't avoid." Says Adriana.

Haily keeps walking towards Alexandria. "Stay away!" Alexandria says. Haily gasps and stops in her tracks. "B-But why? Alexandria? I want to keep talking with you. I want you to open up and share your feelings with me. We are both the same, after all." Says Haily. "No, we're not!" Alexandria says. Haily gasps, taken aback. Haily has tears forming in her eyes.

"What is wrong with you, Alexandria?!" Asks Nadia, angrily. Haily looks back over her shoulder. Jessica, Nadia and Annalise are standing on the top of the stairs. "She's just trying to help you." Annalise says. "No, it's okay." Says Haily. She tries to attempt a smile. Haily then turns back to Alexandria. "I'm sorry. Perhaps, I've been a bit conceited lately, thinking you and I were struggling with the same fears and same pain, too. I guess, I was only seeing myself." Haily says, sadly. She turns back towards Nadia, Annalise and Jessica. Alexandria gasps and turns towards Haily. "No." Says Alexandria. She reaches out to Haily and grabs at her wrist, the bandages starting to unravel. Alexandria gasps, sensing blood.

Back in Headmaster Kaien Cross's office. "Any human who is bitten by a Pureblood's fangs and survives..." Adriana says.

Alexandria is holding Haily close to herself. Haily gasps. Nadia, Jessica and Annalise are taken aback. "Alexandria!" Says Haily. Alexandria licks at her neck, temptingly, and starts baring her fangs.

In Headmaster Cross's office. "...becomes a vampire." Adriana says.

Alexandria bites into Haily's neck, clinging to her. _"__What's going on?" _Haily thinks to herself. She glances down and sees the container on the floor. "Alexandria, stop!" Says Nadia, firmly. Haily fights out of Alexandria's hold and pushes her away. "No!" Haily says. She clings to the rail and holds at her neck. Jessica, Annalise and Nadia run down the stairs towards Haily. Jessica holds at Haily's shoulders. "Haily..." Says Jessica, worriedly. Annalise and Nadia are standing between them and Alexandria. Alexandria's eyes are glowing unnaturally red and her fangs are showing, blood running down her fangs, mouth and hand. "Eyes with a blood-colored luster." Annalise says. "Fangs protruding obscenely from her lips." Says Jessica. "A beast in human form. This is her true self." Nadia says. Haily gasps.

Back in Headmaster Kaien Cross's office. "A human who is bitten by a Pureblood will one of two fates, dying from the loss of blood or unfavorably surviving and suffering the pain of slowly transforming into a vampire. Other vampires don't possess this dark power that Purebloods have. She was only a mere human, yet she resisted the powerful vampire instincts for eight years. I respect her strength of will and what Zero believes he can accomplish with her." Says Adriana. "Zero's been through the same thing." Kaien says. "He hasn't overcome it, he's only delayed it. Kaname has already warned me about Zero." Says Adriana. "Your in contact with Kaname Kuran?" Kaien asks. "What exactly is your connection with him?" Asks Toga. "That's between Kaname and myself, I'm afraid." Adriana says.

Nadia, Annalise, Haily and Jessica are all still in shock. Haily takes her hand away from her neck and blood drips onto the floor. Alexandria gasps and her eyes stop glowing, returning to their normal violet hue. "I-I'm sorry, Haily." Says Alexandria, sadly. _"__Alexandria, is a vampire!" _Haily thinks to herself.


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9:_

In Headmaster Kaien Cross's office. Adriana gasps, sensing something. "What's the matter, Adriana?" Kaien asks. Adriana turns away from him and Toga. "I smell blood." Says Adriana. "Huh?!" Both Kaien and Toga ask. Adriana is gone in a flash, the door slams open and then closes shut.

Toga stops leaning against the wall and puts out his cigarette, while Kaien stands up from his chair. "Adriana!" Says Kaien.

Alexandria is still facing Nadia, Annalise, Haily and Jessica. "Haily, I-I'm so sorry." Alexandria says, sincerely. She steps towards Annalise, Nadia, Jessica and Haily. Haily gasps, and all four of them step back. Alexandria stops, looking into Haily's eyes, violet eyes meeting hazel eyes.

"Haily." Says Adriana. Alexandria, Nadia, Annalise, Haily and Jessica all turn their attention to her. "Huh? Is that you, Adriana?" Haily asks. Adriana walks up the stairs towards them. Alexandria and Adriana look into each others eyes, violet meeting sapphire blue and garnet red. "Alexandria Yuka, you have been diminished to a bloodthirsty beast." Says Adriana. She places herself between Alexandria and the girls, shielding them from her. Haily gasps, slightly, she remembers when Adriana killed the vampire that attacked her ten years ago. _"__She'll kill Alexandria." _Haily thinks to herself. She moves her way past Jessica, Annalise and Nadia, trying to get herself between Adriana and Alexandria. "Adriana, no! Please don't." Haily says. She starts to become faint and moans, softly. Haily collapses into Alexandria.

"Haily." Says Alexandria, worriedly. "Alexandria, you devoured her mercilessly, didn't you?" Adriana asks. She steps up and looks down at Haily. "So much, that she can't even stand up." Says Adriana. She takes Haily into her arms, cradling her. Adriana glances up at Alexandria. "How was Haily's blood? Was it breathtaking?" Adriana asks, seriously. Alexandria places a hand over her mouth and her eyes widen, in shock and realization. Adriana turns to Nadia, Annalise and Jessica. "You three, come with us. You shouldn't risk being Alexandria's next victims." Says Adriana. She walks off, taking Haily with her.

Nadia glances over at Alexandria and walks over towards her. Annalise and Jessica look on. "Nadia." Annalise says. Nadia suddenly slaps Alexandria in the face. Alexandria holds at her cheek. "Nadia." Says Jessica, shocked. Alexandria looks up at Nadia, still holding at her cheek and not looking her in the eyes. "I'm not going to kill you! Haily would never forgive me if I did! However, if you ever bite her or anyone else again, I will hunt you down for the rest of our lives!" Nadia says, firmly. "I got the message the moment you witnessed my true self. And I don't expect any of you to trust me ever again. I will not even ask Haily or any of you for forgiveness, I don't deserve it." Says Alexandria. Nadia backs off. "Come on, you two." Nadia says. She runs down the stairs.

Annalise and Jessica follow after Nadia, leaving Alexandria to herself.

Headmaster Kaien Cross and Toga Yagari are waiting in a hallway.

Adriana approaches them and walks past them, still cradling Haily in her arms.

Nadia, Annalise and Jessica soon come running and stop in front of Kaien and Toga. "Headmaster Cross." Says Annalise. "Mr. Yagari." Jessica says. "Headmaster? Mr. Yagari?" Asks Adriana. Kaien fixes his glasses. "Yes, we know." Kaien says. "Wait, you both knew about Alexandria?" Asks Nadia. "Yeah, we did." Toga says. "Sorry for the inconvenience, girls." Says Kaien.

Some time later, in the first aid station. Haily has woken up and is sitting on a stool, while Adriana is kneeling down in front of her and is examining the bite marks from Alexandria. Nadia, Annalise and Jessica are standing around Haily. "The bleeding finally stopped. However, she did bite into you rather deeply." Adriana says, gently. She takes her hands away and looks up at Haily, who has tears in her eyes. "Does it still hurt, Haily?" Asks Adriana, gently. Haily gasps. "Uh, well." Haily says, sadly. She wipes at her eyes. Adriana touches Haily's knee, soothingly. "Are you afraid of vampires now?" Asks Adriana, gently. "Um." Haily says, sadly. She shakes her head and places her hands in her lap. _"__Alexandria." _Haily thinks to herself.

Kaien knocks on the door, Toga is standing at his shoulder. Adriana, Jessica and Annalise turn towards Kaien and Toga. "Adriana, would you mind going back to class? The scent of blood seems to have gotten the Night Class into quite a stir." Says Kaien. He and Toga walk into the room. Adriana stands up. "Yes, of course." Adriana says. She walks past Kaien and Toga, heads out the door and leaves.

Toga kneels down to one knee in front of Haily and places a band-aid on her neck. "I took Alexandria to her dorm room and got her to calm down." Says Toga. He leans back a bit, looking up at Haily. "She seems to have settled down a bit." Toga says. He stands up. Kaien steps up, standing next to Toga. "Haily, finding this out after eight years must be quite a shock to you." Says Kaien. "This isn't the way I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry, Haily." Toga says. Haily looks up at him and Kaien. "Uhh. But how? I never once thought Alexandria could be a vampire." Says Haily. "She was once human." Toga says. "Um, once?" Asks Jessica. "So, then..." Annalise says. "When the Yuka family was attacked by that vampire eight years ago, her parents and her twin sister were killed. Only Alexandria survived that attack. But she didn't escape entirely unscathed. When she was found, they discovered deep fang marks in her neck." Says Toga. Haily's eyes widen, in shock. _"__What? Alexandria was bitten by a vampire?" _Haily thinks to herself. Annalise and Jessica seem just as shocked, Nadia's emotions are unreadable. "So then, she turned from a human into a vampire because she was bitten?" Nadia asks, expressionlessly. "Girls, I know you all think vampire bites don't actually transform humans. To all four of you, it must sound like folklore. Only, it does happen. There are vampires who can change humans into their own kind. But, just a handful can. And they're known as Purebloods." Says Kaien. "Purebloods?" Annalise, Jessica, Haily and Nadia all ask, in their own ways. Haily reaches for the side of her neck and places her hand over the band-aid covering Alexandria's bite marks. Haily looks down at the floor. "You have nothing to worry about, Haily." Says Toga. "He's right, Alexandria is not a Pureblood. Her bite doesn't have the power to turn you or anyone else into a vampire." Kaien says. Haily thinks back to the blood tablet she found on the bathroom floor the other day. _"__So, Alexandria drank my blood."_ Haily thinks to herself. "There's something else you girls should know about. Alexandria is not the only one like this. Zero is one, too." Says Kaien. "Zero is a vampire, too?" Annalise asks. "That's just great, more secrets!" Says Nadia, furiously. They all turn to her. "What's your problem?" Jessica asks. "I know all too well that there's vampires out there that can turn humans!" Says Nadia, agitated. She closes her eyes and turns away from them. "It's how I lost my parents. You see, I'm not that much different from Alexandria." Nadia says. "What do you mean? You're not a vampire too, are you?" Asks Haily. "I'm only half. My mom was a vampire Aristocrat and my dad was human. He came from a long line of vampire hunters. My dad was hunting down a rogue vampire and nearly lost, only my mom got there just in time to save him. It was forbidden for them to be together, but they didn't care. Shortly after they met, they secretly got married and had me. I lost my mom when I was eight. She was killed by another vampire hunter, my aunt. She wasn't aware of anything my dad did, so she didn't know about my mom or me. She didn't seem to regret it, she always had the resolve and discipline of a vampire hunter. My dad then resigned from the Hunter's Association and pretty much shut down after losing my mom. He studied medicine when he was trained as a vampire hunter and went on to become a doctor that treated the families of vampire hunters in their homes. Then when I was ten, he was bitten by a vampire and he eventually turned into one. My aunt ended up having to kill him. After that, my aunt adopted me and taught me her ways as a vampire hunter. So, I'm half-vampire Aristocrat and half-human. Only, due to my extensive training as a vampire hunter, I've been able to combat my vampire side and hide it." Nadia says. "Wow." Says Annalise.

Meanwhile, in the Moon Dormitory. Ashlyn is sending electrical currents into her blood tablet water. "What was the cause of that scent of blood earlier? We weren't even given an explanation at all." Ashlyn says.

Kimiko walks past her behind the couch, she's wearing a sangria, short-skirted robe and has her hair wrapped within a plum-colored towel. Kimiko yawns and looks over her shoulder at Ashlyn. "I'm not interested." Says Kimiko. Ashlyn keeps sending more electrical currents into her blood tablet water. "That… was the smell of Haily's blood." Ashlyn says. She stops her electrical currents and takes a sip of her blood tablet water.

Meanwhile, in Alexandria and Zero's dorm room. Alexandria's leaning over the sink, with the water running, and she's looking at a pregnancy test that she's holding in her hand. She sets the test down on the sink with a couple of other tests that she had taken, all three show the same thing. Alexandria closes her eyes and sighs. _"__Three for three. Zero, I hope you return to me soon." _Alexandria thinks to herself. She opens her eyes, looking down at the three positive pregnancy tests on the sink in front of her. She turns off the sink and tosses the tests away. Alexandria walks away from the sink, not noticing one of the tests missed the trash can, and collapses onto the bed, lying on her side with her feet dangling over the side of the bed. Alexandria closes her eyes and a single tear sheds down her cheek as she drifts to sleep.

Haily is walking to herself down a hallway and stops when she reaches the place where Alexandria bit her and revealed her true self to her and the others. _"__I didn't know a thing. Alexandria… has been suffering so much for eight years. What were her thoughts as she endured it alone?" _Haily thinks to herself. She reaches for the bandage on her neck and touches it. _"Alexandria..." _Haily thinks to herself.

A short time later. Haily is walking down a different hallway. "How long do you intend to keep her in the Day Class?" Asks Adriana, in the background. Haily stops and looks over to the door to Headmaster Kaien Cross's office. _"Adriana…?"_ Haily thinks to herself.

Inside the Headmaster's office. Kaien is seated at his desk, with Toga standing at his shoulder, while Adriana is standing before him on the other side of his desk. "Oh well… A student has never been transferred from the Day Class to the Night Class." Kaien says. "Who cares about precedents? In this case, you have no choice but to transfer Alexandria Yuka to our side. You might as well transfer Zero Kiryu over to us along with her for safe measure. I thought you should also know, that I have known about Nadia Harumi since the first time we met. I'm well aware that she's half-human and half-vampire Aristocrat. However, I'm not too concerned about her losing control over her vampire instincts. She's been trained and disciplined by one of the most well known vampire hunters in the world, after all. Even so, I shall still be keeping close watch on her. Only, I advise you to transfer both Alexandria Yuka and Zero Kiryu over to the Night Class. That way, your Day Class students shall be a lot safer and I can personally see to it, that they are closely monitored and kept in line." Says Adriana.

Haily is on the other side of the door, eavesdropping. _"Put Alexandria and Zero in the Night Class…?"_ Haily thinks to herself. She backs away from the door and runs off down the hallway.

Adriana glances over her shoulder at the door, she knows Haily was there.

A short time later, Haily makes her way outside and looks up at the window that belongs to Alexandria and Zero's dorm room. _"__I understand where Adriana is coming from. Now that Alexandria has become a vampire, it's only natural that she join the Night Class. Zero, too. Even though Alexandria would have Zero with her, how would she feel, when she hates vampires enough to want to kill them? __And Adriana's known about Nadia this whole time, but she doesn't see her as a threat. At least, not as of yet, anyway.__" _Haily thinks to herself. She then gasps. _"Alexandria… must have hated herself all along as well. __And Zero understands what Alexandria's been going through, he hates vampires just as much as she does. And yet, I-I said a terrible thing." _Haily thinks to herself. She lowers her head and her eyes become hidden behind her bangs.

Alexandria is fast asleep, with a tear trail down her face.

The following day, in the Day Class. Nadia is sorting through her books. "Alexandria isn't here. And from what I've heard, Zero hasn't returned from his assignment yet." Nadia says. "I know. She must feel so alone without Zero here. Especially after last night." Says Haily.

Jessica turns towards her and Nadia. "You've been in the dark about Alexandria for eight years. It must feel so different now. I mean, I'm still in shock after seeing it for myself." Jessica says.

Annalise turns to look over her shoulder at them. "And to now know that Zero is one too. That's even more of a surprise. It's no wonder why Zero and Alexandria are so close, they're going through the same struggles." Says Annalise. "Zero didn't bite Haily, Alexandria did. She deserves to dwell in her guilt alone." Nadia says, with sternness in her voice. "She feels guilty enough as it is. She's been going through so much in the last eight years and she's hated herself everyday since it happened. I don't blame Alexandria for what happened last night. And you three shouldn't either. Especially you, Nadia. You have that instinct in you, too." Says Haily. "She has a point, Nadia." Jessica says. "Don't compare me to Alexandria, or Zero for that matter. I've mastered in combating my instincts. I will never succumb to what Alexandria has done." Says Nadia, defensively. "No need to get defense, Nadia. "No one was comparing you to Alexandria or Zero. All we want is for you not to judge either of them." Annalise says.

The teacher walks into the classroom. "Let's begin class. Get into your seats." Annalise and Jessica then face forward, Nadia does as well. Haily looks up at the empty desk a row up from hers and Nadia's. _"__I guess, I..." _Haily thinks to herself. She suddenly gets up from her seat and runs out of the classroom. "H-Hey, Ms. Yagari! Where are you going?"

Nadia watches her go and then looks back down at Annalise and Jessica, who are both looking up at her from a row down from her and Haily's desk. Nadia gestures to Annalise and she nods in acknowledgment. Annalise gets up from her seat and runs out of the classroom. "Ms. Jun, where are you going? Hey!"

Jessica and Nadia return their focus on the teacher's lecture.

Annalise has caught up with Haily as they both reach the entrance to the Moon Dormitory. They stop before the gate to catch their breaths. "What are you doing, Haily?" Asks Annalise. "I'm sorry, Annalise. This is just something I need to do." Haily says. "I'm coming with you then." Says Annalise. "Alright." Haily says. She and Annalise then move forward.

They come across the creepy, old woman from before. She looks up at them. "Umm… Disciplinary Committee members can pass through, right?" Asks Haily. "You're the second ones today. You must be really curious, passing through here so early in the morning." "This is all her. I'm just accompanying her." Annalise says. The creepy, old woman goes back to her paperwork. "Very well, go on through." Haily and Annalise head on towards the Moon Dormitory.

Inside, Ashlyn is meeting with a couple of women in suits. Ashlyn is dressed in a pink shirt, with a blue bodice and blue hearts on the waist, with one strap at the top of her shoulder and one strap below her shoulder, and a blue necklace, with pearls and a blue ribbon. She's also wearing a blue skirt, above-the-knee pink socks and blue wrinkled boots. She yawns, tiredly. "This is something we can only ask of you, the one who's been called the girl genius..." "Please help us at our research facility! If you, the one who wrote that thesis, joins us…" "Err… I'm not interested in 'day' work. I'm really sleepy, so please leave." Says Ashlyn, tiredly. She gestures towards the door. "The front door is over there." Ashlyn says.

The door opens, Haily and Annalise walk in. "Oh, Haily. Annalise, as well." Says Ashlyn. "Oh, Ashlyn." Haily says. Ashlyn pushes the two women in suits towards the door. "Now, you ladies… Go, go home." Says Ashlyn. "B-But..." "Please hear us out!" Haily and Annalise move out of the way, while she pushes the two suits out the door.

Ashlyn rubs at her eyes. "Ugh, it's so bright. I'm sleepy and I'm irritated. Those ladies are to blame." Ashlyn says. "We're sorry to intrude." Says Annalise. Ashlyn yawns and stretches herself. "Oh, you girls can forget them. But why are you two here? Everyone else is still asleep." Ashlyn says. She slings her arms around Haily and Annalise's shoulders. "Oh, you want me to suck the blood from both of you?" Asks Ashlyn, being chummy. "Oh, no. I came to see Adriana." Haily says. "And I'm just accompanying her. With no interest to have any of my blood taken." Says Annalise. She removes Ashlyn's arm from around her shoulder. "I see… Well, it's this way." Ashlyn says. She removes her arm from around Haily and walks up the stairs. "Umm… you're taking us to her?" Asks Haily. She and Annalise move to follow after Ashlyn. "Lady Adriana is nice only to you, Haily. She'll tolerate anyone who means something to you, except for a couple of people. Lady Adriana will tolerate you, Annalise, since you follow under the category of meaning something to Haily. And everyone follows what she does." Ashlyn says. She looks back at Haily and Annalise. "Haily, whose bite marks are those?" Asks Ashlyn. The bandage from Haily's neck is gone, she gasps and puts her hand over the bite marks. Ashlyn removed it and she's leaning on the railing of the stairs. "Last night, the smell of blood suddenly flowed into the classroom. We were all quite shocked. I alone noticed right away, that it was the smell of your blood. Lady Adriana said to 'forget it,' so the excitement died down." Ashlyn says. "Adriana said that?" Asks Haily. She smiles. "I see..." Haily says, happily. _"__She was telling the Headmaster to transfer Alexandria and Zero to the Night Class… However, she's kept it a secret from them." _Haily thinks to herself. Ashlyn's noticed her smiling. The flames of the candles suddenly change to blue, with electric currents surrounding them. Both Haily and Annalise have noticed. Ashlyn grips the railing. "Geez… This is so irritating! Just what are you to Lady Adriana?" Asks Ashlyn, irritated. She summons her blue, electric fire and sends it towards Haily and Annalise, surrounding them both with the blue, electric flames.


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10:_

Inside the Moon Dormitory, Ashlyn is glaring down at Haily and Annalise, while she has her blue, electric fire surrounding them. Ashlyn's gaze is mainly on Haily. Haily and Annalise are facing Ashlyn, they both seem to be awestruck at this turn of events. _"Annalise and I are surrounded by blue flames and electricity… This is one of the special abilities of a high-ranking vampire." _Haily thinks to herself. Ashlyn descends the stairs and stands before her and Annalise. "So, Haily… Just what are you to Lady Adriana?" Ashlyn asks. Haily is taken aback, but keeps her composure and stands her ground. "I owe Adriana my life. She saved me ten years ago from a vampire hungry for blood!" Says Haily. "Really? So, that's what happened…? So, if Lady Adriana is your savior, then you should be willing to give her every drop of blood in your body." Ashlyn says. Haily gasps, slightly. "Blood…?" Asks Haily. "I see… your blood belongs to Lady Adriana. However, that bite mark isn't hers, is it?" Ashlyn asks. Annalise steps up, getting between her and Haily. "Don't listen to her, Haily." Annalise says. "I would advise against that, I'm only trying to speak the truth. Don't give anyone else your blood, including me. One day, your neck… will be touched ever so gently by Lady Adriana's lips… And her fangs will slowly pierce through the flesh. When you hear Lady Adriana drinking your blood, you are sure to get a thrill, Haily. Yes, you should ask her right away. Tell her, 'Please drink my blood'." Says Ashlyn. "What a sick thing to say!" Annalise says. "Can't believe you would say such a thing!" Says Haily. "Are you embarrassed?" Ashlyn asks. Ashlyn makes the blue, electric flames swirl closer around them, so close that it actually burns Annalise on the arm. Annalise grabs at it in reaction and winces, in pain. Haily grips her shoulders. "Annalise." Says Haily, concerned. She glares up at Ashlyn. "Ashlyn, please cut it out!" Haily says. She lifts up her hand, ready to smack Ashlyn.

However, someone catches Haily's wrist and stops her assault, it's Adriana. Adriana is wearing a black, satin chemise and black tights. "Don't, Haily." Says Adriana. "Adriana..." Haily says. The blue, electric fire has ceased by now. Annalise is still holding at her arm. "Lady Adriana..." Says Ashlyn. Adriana glances up at her and slaps her in the face with the back of her hand. It was with enough force to knock Ashlyn off of her feet. Ashlyn sits up and holds at her face, blood running down the side of her mouth. "Who asked you to do such a thing?" Adriana asks, seriously. Ashlyn gets up to one knee. "I was out of line. Pardon me, Lady Adriana." Says Ashlyn. "You may leave." Adriana says. Ashlyn stands up and runs up the stairs, getting herself out of there.

Adriana then turns to face Haily and Annalise, the latter still holding at her arm. "That was an unpleasant situation. My apologies to the both of you, Haily and Annalise." Says Adriana. "Oh no… It's fine." Haily says. Adriana touches her shoulder. "It's alright. I want you to stay just the way you are, Haily. You are the one person who is different from the others who serve me. I feel warmth from you. And that's more than sufficient." Says Adriana. _"__I wonder why… She seemed so lonely just now." _Haily thinks to herself. Adriana takes her hand off of her shoulder. "Now then, you must leave. You have class, don't you? And your friend needs to be tended to." Adriana says. She leads Haily and Annalise towards the doors. "Don't come to a dangerous place like this with just anyone. Alexandria shall suffice. So from now on, ask her to come with you. She stole something from you. She owes you that much." Says Adriana. Haily stops and turns to face her. "Please stop. Why must you put it like that?" Haily asks. Adriana sighs. "Why? Well, I can't just ignore the fact that another bit into someone I hold very dear." Says Adriana. _"__Adriana..." _Haily thinks to herself. "Actually, I came because I have a request to make. Please, don't put either Alexandria or Zero into the Night Class!" Haily says. Annalise gasps. "Why?" Asks Adriana. Haily steps back a bit. "Alexandria's been fighting a war all by herself… I knew nothing these past eight years… I was so close to her, yet I never noticed a thing." Haily says. "You're very kind, Haily. However, you shouldn't torture yourself over this." Says Adriana. "You're wrong." Haily says. Annalise places her hand on her shoulder. "It was a huge shock to learn that Alexandria was a vampire. But yesterday… I hurt Alexandria. On top of that, Alexandria needs Zero with her. They need each other." Says Haily. She has tears forming in her eyes. "Haily, I'm sorry. That is one request I cannot honor, even if it's from you. Every human who mutates into a vampire ultimately degenerates to a Level E." Adriana says. Haily gasps. "It's only natural that she would not want you to see her in that state." Says Adriana. Haily's remembering the young girl from the town that was a Level E vampire. "That's just…!" Haily says. She then runs out of there, with Annalise following after her. "Haily, wait!" Says Annalise.

Adriana watches them go until the doors close shut.

Kimiko is leaning on the wall, with her arms crossed over her chest. "I don't understand why you are so attached to that girl, Dorm President Adriana." Kimiko says. Adriana walks past her and brushes a hand through her hair, casually. "To begin with, no one is happy about you, the last surviving member of the Amaya family, sharing space with that Alexandria Yuka, who comes from a Vampire Hunter family." Says Kimiko. Adriana stops and looks back at her from the corner of her eye. "Haily is the one and only girl in this world… I hold dear." Adriana says.

Evening, Haily is walking down a stairway. _"Eventually, Alexandria will… No way."_ Haily thinks to herself. She makes her way out of a tower of the school and glance up at the window that belongs to Zero and Alexandria's dorm room, the light is on. _"Alexandria is awake. I didn't see her at all today. I wonder how she's doing?"_ Haily thinks to herself. She moves to turn away, but instead turns back and runs off. _"__Alexandria..." _Haily thinks to herself.

Inside Alexandria and Zero's dorm room. Alexandria has tossed her Day Class uniform onto her bed. She's rummaging through the closet. Alexandria is wearing a magenta and white polka dot top, with a light purple tank underneath and a long sleeved maroon top. She's also wearing a purple and black plaid skirt, heels with, the same pattern as her shirt, and long white socks, that have lavender stripes at the top. As she's rummaging through the closet, a picture flutters out and onto the floor. Alexandria stops what she's doing and looks down at the picture, it's a photo of herself and Haily. She then walks over to the bed and sits down on it, having 'Majesty' lying in her lap. Her grip on 'Majesty' tightens.

Flashback. Headmaster Kaien Cross is handing 'Majesty' over to Alexandria for the first time. "I'm giving this to you, as a member of the Disciplinary Committee, to use only when necessary. This scythe will not injure a human, but it can hurt vampires." Says Kaien. The flashback ends.

Return to the present. Alexandria lifts up 'Majesty' and aims it towards herself.

Only before she can use it on herself, the door to the room opens and Haily walks in. "Alexandria!" Haily says. She gasps and rushes at Alexandria, grabbing at her to try and get her to stop. "What are you doing?!" Asks Haily. Alexandria ends up flipping them over. Haily is lying back on the bed, while Alexandria is hovering over her, putting 'Majesty' in her hand and having it pressed close to her neck. "Kill me. Before I lapse into a Level E. I wish to die by your hand." Alexandria says. Haily shakes her head and lowers 'Majesty' down onto the bed. Alexandria then traces her fingers over the bite marks in the side of Haily's neck. "You heard it too, didn't you? The sound of me sucking your blood. There's no way you can act so nonchalant after a dreadful experience like that." Says Alexandria. "Alexandria, I..." Haily says. "I couldn't stop the part of me that wanted to feed on you. I may end up killing my next prey yet." Says Alexandria. She makes Haily raise up 'Majesty' once more and places it near the juncture between her neck and shoulder. "Kill me. In all honesty, you're afraid of me, aren't you?" Alexandria asks. Haily shakes her head. "I can't do such a thing!" Says Haily. Alexandria releases her arm, making her lower 'Majesty' down onto the bed. Alexandria gets off of Haily and grabs her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "Then… don't bother with me." Alexandria says. She walks out the door and leaves.

Haily then sits up on the bed, folds 'Majesty' into its fold-in rod mode, and places it on the bed. She looks down at the floor and spots the photo that Alexandria was looking at earlier. _"__Alexandria..." _Haily thinks to herself. She then looks around the room and notices something else on the floor near the sink. Haily gets up from the bed and walks over to it, kneels down and picks it up. _"__What's a pregnancy test doing here? Did Alexandria take this?" _Haily thinks to herself. She gasps, when she notices that the test reads positive. _"__So, Alexandria is pregnant." _Haily thinks to herself. She stands up and sets the test on the sink. She then runs out of there.

Haily continues running out into the school grounds, until she finally reaches Alexandria. "Alexandria!" Says Haily. She embraces Alexandria from behind. "It will be alright…" Haily says. "Haily..." Says Alexandria, softly. "I didn't know a thing, but I've watched you for eight years. So, I'm not afraid. I will be your ally, Alexandria." Haily says, consolingly. She continues to embrace Alexandria from behind. Alexandria looks up into the sky. _"__Haily..." _Alexandria thinks to herself, touched. _"__Even if Adriana won't forgive me..." _Haily thinks to herself.

Meanwhile, Kaien Cross and Toga Yagari are meeting with the head of the Vampire Hunters Association. "I didn't think you would accept my invitation, Kaien Cross, Toga Yagari. How is the Yuka girl? Isn't she becoming quite a handful?" "No such thing. Alexandria is quite stable." Says Toga. "The Hunter's Society has nothing to worry about." Kaien says. He and Toga both turn to leave. "I'm disappointed that you suspect a disturbance at the Cross Academy." Says Kaien. "As to the truth of that, I'll wait for someone else's report." Both Toga and Kaien stop in their tracks. "I've dispatched that woman to check. If she decides there is a danger, she will show no mercy in taking care of things." Kaien and Toga exchange glances with each other and then take their leave.

At Cross Academy, Haily is still hugging Alexandria from behind. "Alexandria, I know about the pregnancy. I saw the test. Is it Zero's?" Haily asks. "Yes, Zero's the father. He suspected it before I did." Says Alexandria.

Adriana's been watching them from a window that must belong to her office. _"__My visitors will be arriving within the following week. __M__y fiance __will be here soon, as well__." _Adriana thinks to herself.


End file.
